Servants and Master
by Wolf3391
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a strong willed ninja with a talents for weapons. but what will happen when he finds himself with a beautiful sword weilding by his side. only time will tell. Naru/Harem will feature lemons and peoples fav Fate/Stay characters
1. I am Your Master

**Servants and Master**

**Chapter 1: I am Your Master**

**I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night or any reference of Type Moon**

**Naruto pairing: Saber, others will be put up as they appear.**

**This is one of the popular options so far and before I start this has been inspired by Naruto One Man team by Ackdam and Naruto: Chaos Mage by fg7dragon since it gave me inspiration for this**

**Hope you all enjoy this story as I did writing it and so…**

**XChapter StartX**

Konokagakure the strongest Village of the five elemental countries residing in the land of fire, it had survived three great ninja wars and had still managed to come out looking strong. It promoted the idea that the village was your family and everyone who lived there would have a good life.

That was true…except for one Uzumaki Naruto the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Despite having no idea he housed the great Bijuu which was one of nine tailed beats that now each had it's own container but he held the strongest. Despite him only holding the beast the villagers saw fit to treat him like he was Kyuubi incarnate.

On more than one occasion he had been forced to run for his very life as the villagers called for his blood and only a few of his so called protectors would even give a damn about him. He being kicked out of the orphanage at 4 he started to figure how things worked for him. He asks a question he won't get an answer, he asks for something he would be spat at or charged twice as much for it, he try to do something on his own people left him alone mostly.

It was tough with the beatings, the hunts, the malnutrition from a lack of food; he just got lucky that one place was willing to serve him food Ichiraku Ramen…his one safe heaven for eating. But it was a short lived heaven as he tried to only go when necessary so as not to hurt their business and eat plenty when he did go. He also didn't always get away from the mobs as the left over scares would show on his back, it had all been a harsh learning experience for him at his age.

From this Naruto at age 6 had seen what was needed to stay alive in life…cunning and imagination. For you see a child's mind is full of ideas of how to do things and Naruto was a natural born planner so he began his own method of training. He knew the Hokage or his Jiji would help him to get into the ninja academy so that the civilians would not be able to torture him as much.

He was however simple minded in the belief that Naruto would actually receive any training at all with his tests and lessons sabotaged or he was outright kicked out the class for simply asking or answering a question, most of which only a jonin would know.

Clocking on basically after the first week Naruto dived into his training in which he would sneak into the library and learn all he needed from the ninja scrolls. It was a slow process with him not having anyone to confide in over his training…until he turned 8.

You see every year on his birthday Naruto's mobs would become especially vicious in their attacks and openly attack him in the apartment complex which the Hokage had arranged him after finding him on the street. After a particularly bad beating Naruto had managed to meet the beast in which he held.

_XFlashbackX_

_Naruto looked round what appeared to be a sewer "Well can't say I've been in worse places" he muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor following the pipes and hearing a noise at the end of it._

_Eventually he came to a large chamber bigger than anything he had seen except the Hokage monument. Inside he spotted a cage with a piece of paper on it with Seal written in kanji seeing it Naruto's mind starting licking together some of the things he remembered…the names like demon or fox boy…the festival celebrating the Yondaimes defeat of the great fox…the seal on his chest he saw at times._

_He walked toward the cage an saw two large crimson eyes open with slitted pupils "You're the Kyuubi aren't you" he stated rather than asked._

"_**Indeed before you stands the great Kyuubi mortal, although I'm surprised you're here I figured your life outside would be too good to come and visit little old me**__" it chuckled._

_Naruto seem to give the fox a look saying 'Are you serious?' "Kyuubi…can you look though my memories if I give you permission" the fox nodded "Then take a look…" literally within 30 seconds the great fox was growling in anger._

"_**An they have the gall to call me a demon… this is worse than any demon could do. Kit it seems you are stronger than I first gave you credit for…maybe you'll be like my past containers**__" it snarled seeing the memories_

"_Wait you had other containers…I'm not the first?" he asked shocked._

"_**Indeed many of the tailed beats have been sealed in various containers, if you weren't 8 I'd say you were an idiot but you memory serves to disprove that idea" **__it chuckled at the boy's hearing and intelligence._

"_Well sorry for being ignorant of learning something from the giant fox inside my gut. Anyway who was your previous container then…?" the fox seemed to go quiet before answering "__**Your mother sadly"**_

_The answer had an expected effect on Naruto who began crying and slumped to his knees knowing that he would never see his mother ever "T-Then do you know w-w-who my f-father is?" the fox sighed._

"_**The Yondaime**__" Naruto just sobbed into his hands. Hell learning that your life of pain was caused by the man who was supposed to look after you would break most people._

_After about 5 minutes he calmed down a little __**"For what it's worth kit…I'm sorry…their deaths could have been avoided" **__he apologised as Naruto was leaning against the bars of the cage. _

"_I won't lie and say I forgive you right now but being angry about it won't do anything but please tell me why…" he pleaded._

"_**The two times I attacked your village I was under the control of a man…Madara Uchiha…the user of the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan…the genjutsu he put me under fuelled my rage of being trapped inside your mother and I broke out and when I saw myself about to be sealed again I lashed out blindly not knowing what I was doing. It's no excuse I know but given the chance I wish I could have stopped myself from doing it**__" said the fox it's muzzle next to the bars._

_The fox was surprised when she felt a hand across its muzzle "If that's the case you aren't fully to blame for your actions. Perhaps we can work together to find this Madara and make him pay for what he has done to the both of us" he suggested further surprising the fox._

"_**You…You mean it…even after all I've caused…?"**__ it asked confused._

"_Like I said; I haven't forgiven you…yet but I would be stupid not to ask the help off someone much wiser and probably more experienced than I am" he said stroking the soft fur of the fox._

"_**Well then…Naruto we have a lot of work to do"**__ grinned the fox which was mirrored slightly by Naruto._

XFlashback EndX

While in his mindscape Naruto learned that the time passing outside and inside were different. A day could become a simple minute and Kyuubi took every minute or day of his time to train him in various things from it had leaned watching his mother who she had told him all about when he asked.

She also taught him something very different called magic which was extremely different from chakra in that a single mistake could cost him his life easily so he had practised carefully with it and had managed to learn an amazing spell or two.

First of which…Projection in which he could create an image in his mind if he knew it's composition and components a handy tool for knowing how items, tools and learning techniques. He also learned reinforcement where he could strength an item so that a blade of grass could be a strong a stone.

Kyuubi had told him that in it's time on the outside it had observed other magic users who fought alongside something called servants who were beings summoned to aid the mage in fights.

Apparently there were seven classes of servants: Saber, Rider, Archer, Berserker, Assassin, Lancer and Caster. All powerful in their own right and fiercely loyal to their master if summoned correctly, Naruto had a particular interest in the idea of servants but Kyuubi had told him he needed a special seal in order to summon a servant.

Over the passing years Naruto improved leaps and bounds physically and mentally due to the fact he had someone other than the wall to talk to. Kyuubi had improved his eyes and mind so that he now had photographic memory so when Naruto looked at an item only once he would be able to trace it perfectly.

Via the use of training Naruto was able to create copies of items like books or tools both inside and out of the mindscape which left Kyuubi with some reading material to go over with Naruto when he was down with his work out which had greatly improved when the two discovered that Naruto had a knack for seals.

With the knowledge he had constructed a weight seal that would affect his whole body so that he wouldn't have to wear weights which he could get overcharged for. He had a decent taijutsu style but we was more proficient with kenjutsu having read through a catalogue of weapons and tracing copies into his mindscape which he would practise with to get the feel of the weapons for when he had an actual one outside trying to find what suited him best.

By the time he was 14 he was a walking master of swords who no one suspected having put on a mask to fool all the idiots who thought that the demon would forever remain weak and be their punching bag till he died.

If he could he would have given them the finger as he was sure some of them wouldn't expect it when he would slit their throats for ever threatening him or not preventing the beatings which were no longer as bad due to reinforcement, didn't mean they weren't still annoying.

His school days taught him a couple things…one; the civilian council really screwed over the curriculum seeing as half the stuff they were taught would never be useful outside and on a battle field. Two academy level techniques took way too little chakra for him to use so he thought about it and decided to due something that would be expected of a fox…be sneaky. He had discovered putting too much chakra in a Henge doesn't create an illusion but rather actually transformed him into the shape or person he wanted he had read up on the female body just so he wouldn't be caught out either.

With his henge he had been able to learn things from other ninja from basically being cuirius, heck a local jonin boasted that he could do Iwa clones (stone clones) which he happily took from and perfected seeing as it was prefect with reinforcement added to it. With clones at hand he had been able to get his hands on more books to read on things like weapons, genjutsu, taijutsu and even ninjutsu albeit the last one was from thrown out scrolls.

It had been a long time coming but he was ready to take the final step and become a ninja and throw away his mask forever. With all he knew now he was sure that he would show people not to mess with him and that he would be able to be stronger than his father ever was without the Kyuubi who was his partner through it all.

He was tired of some of his class mates too like the asshole Uchiha who seemed to think he was Kami's gift to the world. Not to mention the fan girls he dragged around with him it drove him up the wall and swore when he stopped pretending they'd all learn the truth of being Kunoichi. Some of the fan girls could be better if they just stopped worshiping the prick, he could get the whole my clan was killed off by my brother but he still had his mother Mikoto who had luckily been saved by the medics and his adoptive sister who Mikoto had found at her clans home a little before Sasuke was born which she was happy for always wanting a daughter naming her Sakura.

Sasuke however had done nothing but scowl from that day forward proclaiming that he would kill Itachi some day and everyone around him would simply hold him back. His fan club was just as bad always crowding round the boy and pretty much stalking the boy when he left every day at the academy. The Pink haired Sakura took to disliking Sasuke's sister Sakura due to the two sharing the same name and the idea of someone who she loved would have to share the name with.

Still he did have a fair few friends in the class like Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, all of them clan hiers and all friendly with him since their parents weren't stupid in their ideas over Naruto, the rest of the clan may not agree with him. There was also his somewhat little sister Hinata, as the two had become friendly with each other when they met and at first she had had a crush on him, but that later turned out to be more like brotherly love since she respected him and looked up to Naruto with how hard he worked. He didn't mind having a surrogate sister in his life as she also was friends with Sakura (Uchiha) which was nice as Sakura was only a civilian not being trained by the family being adopted.

**Note will refer to regular Sakura as Haruno for my story to avoid confusion**

**XBreakX**

"**Naruto time to wake up"** came the voice of Kyuubi waking up its container making the boy stir and open his eyes t blinding sunlight.

"Urgh…why is it always so bright in the morning?" he asked groggily getting up.

"**Well look at it his way now you can get ready for your unveiling**" said the fox perking the boy up.

"Hmm…not a bad idea" he said heading to his closet and pulling out a storage seal he's prepared with his new clothes his uniform consisted of black steel toed boots, black ANBU style pants with several pockets, a black sleeveless showing off his defined muscles and a long red trench coat. On his both legs he had his kunai and shuirken holsters but also two weapon pouches holding medical, sealing and food supplies in storage scrolls.

'_You know even though I like orange I feel red is at times a better colour_' he thought to himself looking in the mirror.

"**I agree makes you look like you're not the person to be messed with, although I'm surprised you got rid of all your orange**" voiced Kyuubi.

'_Yeah well can't be helped, wearing that thing for so long curved my slight obsession with that colour plus we can have a return of the red death in Konoha'_ he smirked as did the fox. He quickly made himself a quick breakfast with food he obtained with Henged clones before heading to the academy via a shortcut so that the mobs couldn't stop like they had previously when the day of the exam came.

As he arrived at the class room he found that there were a few others already there all gasped seeing his new look with either slight blushes or scorn thinking he was trying to be cooler than Sasuke. "Hey dobe what's with the new look hoping it'll change how much you suck at being a ninja" said a smug classmate as Naruto simply walked past him and sat down next to Hinata to her joy seeing her surrogate brother and also next to Kiba.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, Kiba how are you today?" he asked smiling as she smiled back as did Kiba.

"We're fine Naruto, you look good in the new threads by the way, makes you look like an actual ninja" Kiba joked with a small chuckle.

"Ha ha Kiba, but thanks it took me a while to come up with the materials to make it, worth it though" he said looking at his clothed arms.

Before they could chat more there was shouting at the bottom of the room where Sakura and Ino had just arrived into the room screaming about sitting next to Sasuke-kun. "You do realize there are two seats next to the Uchiha right?" he said down as both turned to see powerful muscles and a mop of blonde hair.

"Naruto…what are you wearing?" asked Ino "Clothes" he replied getting a mild chuckle from the class.

"Whatever, just don't think you are any better than Sasuke-kun Naruto-baka" shouted Sakura making him sigh at her stupidity.

"Whatever Haruno?" he replied gaining another gasp from the class.

You see Naruto had pretended to like Sakura. By pretending to like her he could be easily get people to believe he was weak seeing as she usually hit him when she got rejected which was basically every other day. Sakura herself was shocked when Naruto the class dobe and loyal puppy to her had neither called her by her name nor immediately agreed with her, instead he said her clan name without any care or seemed remotely bothered with what she had to say.

Iruka and Mizuki then entered the room one with a surprised look and the other glaring at Naruto which who didn't seemed fazed by the look having been trained by Kyuubi in the aspects of Killer intent and it using it's own to build a heavy resistance to it.

As the written test was given out Naruto resisted the urge to groan when he got his paper from Mizuki. Hinata noticed as well that Naruto's test had a subtle genjutsu on it but before she could say anything he touched her hand and he told her "Don't worry"

With a smirk Naruto released his Killing intent on Mizuki making him fall back in his chair making both the class laugh at his blunder and the genjutsu releasing. Seeing his job done Naruto gave a small wink to Hinata "Good luck Hinata-chan" he said as she just nodded thankful.

The test went through in no time and the class then went outside for the weapons test, as they went through each student the highest scoring so far were Sasuke with 92% accuracy and Hinata with 94%. "Okay Uzumaki Naruto you are up" said Iruka as he stood forward "Well this will be fun to watch, anyone want to bet that the dobe will miss all his targets" said one student smirking "Dobe probably doesn't even know how to hold one right I bet" added Sasuke.

Naruto just took out his weapons and threw them at the dummy hitting all the target spots of where a vital point would be and the kunai also became embedded in the wood. When he threw his shuriken they all hit the wall making Mizuki smirk "Nice try Naruto but you're meant to hit the dummy not the wall."

Iruka was however not an idiot and had spotted Naruto adding chakra to his shuriken "Actually Naruto got full marks" he said flicking the dummies head which fell apart showing it was cut lean in two. "Looks as though Naruto infused wind based chakra into the weapons making their edges sharper and the range bigger depending on how much chakra he used" he further explained.

Needless to say Naruto scored full marks as they made their way to the ninjutsu portion of the test where many of the ninja belonging to clans showed off what they were capable of. Sasuke of course wanting to show off used Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu making a medium sized ball of flame which the girls all cried in joy for.

However when it was Naruto's turn well… "Hey teme check this out" he said going through familiar seals "Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu" he called breathing out a much larger blast of wind turning the training dummy to shreds of wood before turning away with a small foxy grin as the Uchiha seethed in anger over the dobe using jutsu better than him.

After that came the taijutsu portion before the final test began, the students having to fight Iruka or Mizuki. Sasuke fought Iruka so he had to actually work a little and ended up scoring a 7 for his ability. It was the last student that was interesting once more "Okay Uzumaki Naruto it's your turn please try not to hurt yourself" said Mizuki with a fake smile.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Mizuki-sensei" he grinned as Mizuki took that as a sign and started that match hoping to catch the demon brat off guard. However Naruto's reflexes were trained to hard by his early years that not much could get by him, add into the fact he was able to detect chakra too like a sensor did meant it was hard to get the drop on him.

As Mizuki took his swing it was parried as found himself on the receiving end of two powerful palm thrusts before having a strong uppercut delivered to his chin then a powerful roundhouse kick sending him flying. Seeing this, the student's jaws were dropped seeing what had just happened while Naruto was simply dusting off his trench coat.

He walked over to Hinata by the tree and smiled as Iruka picked up Mizuki and went to go find out the total scores for the students. It deeply surprised him that Naruto had managed to obtain a 100% across all fields followed by Sasuke with 92%. For the females Hinata was the top Konoichi with 93% followed by Sakura with 80%.

After getting their results Iruka said it was a pleasure teaching them and that they'd had to come back tomorrow for team assignments and senseis. Outside the other students showed their family their headbands and got congratulated but Naruto just watched from the tree with a feeling of longing even with his headband tied round his neck.

'Do you think I can have that someday Kyuubi?' he asked his tenant.

"**Naruto…yes you will, I have no doubt you will make a good father too"** was the foxes reply as Naruto went off to Ichirakus to celebrate.

A few minutes later he walked into the familiar ramen stand "Hey old man 3 bowls of pork ramen to celebrate me passing" Naruto smiled as he took his seat and the man Teuchi turned round and smiled back.

"Sure thing Naruto and nice look, suits you" he said as he began preparing the noodles as his daughter Ayame came round the back and spotted the blonde.

"Naruto…is that you?" she asked shocked not seeing the usual orange jumpsuit "Hey Ayame-nee-chan, yeah it's me just had a style change he grinned.

She smiled hearing this "That's good to hear but how did you do test wise?" she asked "Perfect score" was his reply "How did you manage that?" she asked shocked.

He smirked "People can change and I am a damn good actor" she smirked hearing this knowing how true it was, she never did like the idiot façade he put on.

"Well I'm glad you finally could drop the act, gives me headaches thinking that you would keep acting like that and screaming at the top of your lungs" she said rubbing her head earning a small glare from Naruto but with noodles hanging from his mouth it just looked funny

"Oh Naruto I was looking for you" said Mizuki coming by with a fake smile.

"Oh Mizuki-sensei what the problem" he asked thinking '_What are you up to?'_

"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to have a chance o advance to Chunin by passing a special test" he said smiling.

'_How big of an idiot does he think I am…?'_ he thought looking at the man and the obvious lie he was telling.

"**Wait we might be able to use this let's listen"** said the voice of the Kyuubi.

"What's the test Mizuki-sensei?" he asked faking giddiness.

"Well all you would have to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage and learn a jutsu from it" he said grinning like a madman in his head.

"**Oh this is too good to be true with all the jutsu in there we can learn a bunch Naruto"** said the Kyuubi.

'_Yeah learn a jutsu or two and expose a traitor nice way to start off my career' _he thought "I'll do it Mizuki-sensei."

"Good when you get the scroll meet me in the forest by the shed ok" he said disappearing with a shunshin.

"Idiot…" Naruto muttered as he sped off to the tower and after a few minutes was in front of Sarutobi "Hey Jiji I have some info for you" he said to the Sandime.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" he asked curious.

Naruto explained the situation and his plan to catch the man "It seems risky Naruto-kun plus you'd be on your own" he said a little worried.

"I can handle it trust me did you see my last test result?" Sarutobi nodded "Indeed I did am I'm glad to see you improve in such a way almost makes me think you held back" he said with an all knowing smirk.

"Can't get anything by you can I?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well I am the Hokage" he chuckled "Any reason why though?" Naruto sighed.

"I'll tell you after tonight okay" the old man nodded.

"Do you think you can capture him on your own?" he got a grin from Naruto.

"After all the years of training from Kyuubi I hope so" he said making Sarutobi drop his pipe.

"Wha…wha…what do you mean?" Naruto chuckled seeing the man stutter.

"Don't worry I'm not corrupted or anything, I'll tell you later an you'll explain why you hid a couple things from me but I think I'll have to knock you out do Mizuki-teme won't catch on" he told him elevating his worries slightly.

The Hokage nodded "Any ideas how" the grin on Naruto's face unnerved him.

"Oiroke no jutsu" he called and in a puff of smoke stood a beautiful naked blonde girl with her hair in ponytails. Three seconds later Sarutobi had been knocked out with blood trickling from his nose as Naruto took the scroll.

**XBreakX**

Ten minutes later he was looking over the scroll in the specified spot with a lot of time to spare "**How fast can you copy this stuff Naruto?**" asked Kyuubi as Naruto took out paper and a scroll.

'_Fast enough to be done in a couple minutes'_ was his reply as he set to work copying several techniques but as he was doing so he noticed something he didn't expect.

'_Kyuubi look at this'_ he said as he looked at a particular seal.

"**The servant seal I can't believe it…this will take time to prepare**" was the fox's advice.

'_You're right once I'm done well get to work but I think this technique Kage Bunshin should be helpful though'_ he said as he began learning the cloning technique which he read had a memory feedback feature which was significantly increase the rate he could train with the other techniques in the scroll copy.

As the day got later he summoned a couple clones and each traced a different weapon and id in the trees just in case. He set about drawing the seal into the ground with his blood "Well here goes nothing…_Spirit of far away…_

_hear my call… My will seeks out a blade_

_The blade to defend my friends and strike my enemies_

_Great Servant answer my call…"_

Naruto said as the seal began to shine and the air picked up as Naruto felt a lot of his chakra get drained into the seal as did the Kyuubi making him collapse.

**XBreakX**

Naruto opened his eyes to fin his alter mindscape which was now a beautiful scene of nature. A large lake at the base of a mountain that had a small house overlooking the lake, he had created the image based off his dream home he hoped to build in the future.

He knocked on the door before it was opened by a larger than normal fox with nine tails and a choker with the kanji for seal written on it. "**Guess it took a lot to power the seal then**" the fox smirked.

"In my defence it was an unknown seal and in all likelihood the more power it drained the better for us" Naruto replied.

"**What class do you think we'll get?"** asked the fox.

"Not sure as long as it's not berserker I think we'll be fine" he said shuddering at the thought of having berserker as a servant.

"**Just make sure if it's a female servant you treat her right or else…**" the fox warned.

"Kyuubi you know how I treat women with respect and care why would one I summon get any different" he said as the foxed huffed.

"**Then how come you don't treat me like one then?"** this made Naruto blink.

"Kyuubi are you tell me that after all the time we trained you forgot to tell me you were a female…" the female fox blushed in embarrassment.

"**Well we had a lot to do and I thought I had and you never asked"** she defended.

"I wasn't sure you had a gender honestly" he replied a little sheepish. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared stood a tall girl looking to be a few years older than Naruto with long scarlet red hair that extended down to her lower back and that was with it tied with two small needled used for hairpins.

She had a body to die for with a large bust and a firm butt, all the curves in the right places too. Her eyes were also yellow much to his surprise expecting red in all honesty, but he had to suppress a nose bleed at her choice of clothing which was a red bikini top, leather spandex bottoms, thigh high white socks, black sandals, fingerless gloves and a neck warmer. (Cookie to those who guess who I based the design on)

"**This enough to show you what gender I am**" she said crossing her arms and pushing up her breasts as Naruto averted his gaze.

"I think I'm sure now, but why did you only change now?" he asked not turning his head away. She smirked and pulled his head in between her breasts.

"**Just never thought about it now what do you think of the real me?"** she said teasingly.

"I think… I'm gonna faint now" and so he did his mind overloaded from how Kyuubi looked to him. A couple minutes Naruto started to wake to find himself in the lap of Kyuubi smiling down at him.

"Hey…" he said to her **"Hey yourself…got to say didn't think you'd faint seeing the real me Naruto-**_**kun**_" she said stroking his hair.

"In my defence I've not really seen man girls who look as good as you and I blame hormones" he said staying in his position.

"**Hmm, you sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself Naruto-kun, but I think you best wake up I think the seal is done draining us but your clones went put as a result too**" she explained.

Naruto got to his feet "Right, best get my acting face on just in case and I'll bring the servant to meet you later okay Kyuu-chan" she blushed at the suffix used.

"**Sure don't take too long and be careful**" she said as he smirked willing himself awake.

**XBreakX**

When he opened his eyes he saw that it was dark and looked round to see any signs of the servant be found "They're not here…?" he muttered confused "**What's not here Naruto-kun?"** asked Kyuubi. "The servant isn't here…the seal is still on the ground but I can't sense them…guess we didn't do it right then" he said a little depressed.

"**It's fine Naruto-kun, maybe we can try later ad we did kind of rush it**" she said trying to knock him from the mood.

"Yeah…I guess…wait I'm picking up a chakra that's not Mizuki…it's…" he said as someone dropped onto the scene.

"Naruto, why did you steal the forbidden Scroll?" shouted Iruka "Come with me to the Hokage and if you're lucky he'll forgive you" he said not wanting to see Naruto in any trouble. Naruto on the other hand resisted the temptation to face palm as it was clear Iruka hadn't been informed but then remembered he could act.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here? Did Mizuki-sensei tell you to come here and see if I passed the secret test to become a Chunin" he said with a wide grin also noticing the approaching Mizuki's signature. "Huh…Mizuki…?" Iruka said confused as said ninja arrived.

"Naruto, Iruka is trying to steal the scroll give it to me" said Mizuki as Naruto could only think '_Really…? That's his plan?_'

Iruka quickly replied with "Don't listen to him Naruto, he's using you to get the scroll."

'_No shit'_ thought Naruto and Kyuubi together "Naruto, Iruka is just pretending to care about you. He hiding things from you. Twelve years ago the Sandaime made a new law that forbids people from revealing about what happened to the Kyuubi" he said smirking.

"No Mizuki, it's forbidden" yelled Iruka.

"It was killed by the Yondaime right?" said Naruto keeping up his act.

"No he sealed it into the body of a child, in you. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune" Mizuki yelled as Naruto put on a look of shock

"What…it can't be I'm a demon" he said putting on his best acting face, one that could probably win him awards

"No Naruto you're not" Iruka shouted "Yes he is. He's the one who killed your parents Iruka" Mizuki added to what he hoped would be a crushing blow to Naruto.

Naruto decided to end the charade "That was the fox and not me Mizuki-teme, and I doubt Iruka-sensei blames me right?" he received a shocked nod.

"Well then…time to bring in the traitor for revealing my secret Mizuki which I already knew" he said smirking up a storm seeing the man pale.

"What you knew?" he said shocked.

"For long enough and the law still stands so I think I'll deal the punishment here" said Naruto as he began forming a handseal.

"Well see about that demon" he said throwing one of his Fuma shuriken at Naruto, however before it even got close there was a bright light and when it faded the blade was cut in two by a powerful wind. The was the sound of metal clanking and the three turned to see a young girl with blond hair and green eyes in a battle dress of blue and white. She had an armour breastplate and gauntlets and had an aura of nobility about her, she also seemed to be holding something in her right hand and only Naruto could truly see what was there.

"…Are you my master…?" she said her head turned toward Naruto "I ask again are you my master?" she said and Naruto mind clicked into place.

"Yes I am the one who summoned your aid" he answered as the girl nodded "Then from this point my sword shall be with you and your fate shall be with me. Now our contract is complete" she said as Naruto noticed a mark appear on his hand.

"What the hell is this, the demon has summoned one of its whores to help it…DIE!" Mizuki shouted throwing his spare shuriken but found kunai embedded in his hands before he had the chance and noticed Naruto as his arm outstretched.

"You… never call a woman that especially one who I am tied to now good night" said Naruto growling a little as a hidden clone he made when the light had flashed chopped the back of Mizuki's neck knocking him out.

"Well that's one mission over. Now my name is Naruto Uzumaki what is your name" he asked his servant.

"I am Saber master" she said dropping to one knee "I am the sword that will aid you in your endeavours until I die in your service" as Naruto saw a loyal servant before him.

"Very well rise Saber, but you need not call me master" he said as she shook her head.

"No as the rights of summoning goes I am to call my summoner with respect so you are my master" she said as Naruto suppressed a groan seeing that his servant was all business it seemed.

Helping Iruka to his feet "Iruka-sensei I know you have questions over me and Saber here but wait till we get to the tower" the Chunin nodded as they started making their way to the Hokage tower scroll still in hand and Mizuki tied up and carried by Iruka.

**XBreakX**

Walking into the office Naruto threw over the scroll with Hiruzen caught "Mission complete Hokage-sama, one captures traitor wrapped up for you" he smirked as the old man smiled.

"Wait what's going on?" asked Iruka as the two shared a chuckle while he and Saber looked confused.

"Well Iruka-kun I had young Naruto here flush out a traitor in our midst, and I must say you acted perfectly Naruto-kun, I might have been fooled myself. However I must ask who is the young lady over there?" he asked looking over the girl who stood by Naruto's side.

"A summoned servant using the deal in the scroll" he answered as the man's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun how do you know of the servants?" he asked surprised.

"Kyuu-chan told me" he said as the man remembered what Naruto had said "Well care to elaborate."

Sighing Naruto explained how for the past several years he had been trained under Kyuubi under the fields of ninjutsu and magic and also about the summoned servants of which Saber was. Once he was done explaining that situation the Hokage asked Iruka to leave as there were still a couple things to discuss and once he left he placed a silencing seal around the room.

Naruto then revealed he knew of his heritage which made the Hokage feel like Minato and Kushina were laughing at him for the child they made. "I'm too old for this…" said Hiruzen with a sigh.

"Clearly if you haven't figured out the secret to paper work" Naruto smirked.

"What is it tell me…" pleaded Hiruzen making all in the room sweat drop "Kage Bunshin" was the reply as the old Hokage began banging his head on his desk.

"I knew Minato always looked happy when he met up with me, sneaky bastard" he muttered as Naruto whistled catching his attention. "Oh right…now Naruto-kun you realise you must keep your parentage a secret otherwise it will become dangerous for you." Naruto gave him a look.

"Like my life isn't in danger already in the village" Naruto said a little bitterly.

Hiruzen looked sadly as he knew it was true he had managed to personally stop several beating on Naruto when he was younger and still got reports from Tenzo and Yugao about graffiti on his home. "And while we're on the subject I want access to my inheritance Jiji, like it or not I am the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki which need I remind you one of which was an ally to the village. I know about how the red spiral everyone wears is a symbol of that so you tell the council that get my inheritance or the fire damiyou learns of this and the other lands learn how Konoha has treated the last of their allies."

Sighing knowing that is word got out Naruto went over to the picture of the Yondaime and swiped his hand across to reveal a hidden vault. From it he pulled out a pair of keys and a set of documents "These are your new house keys and deeds to the house and proof of your heritage. For all it's worth I'm sorry for keeping these from you Naruto-kun. We will have to talk some more about this later" he said with a slight guilty look.

Naruto took the items and sealed them into a storage scroll he had "Don't worry I never blamed you Jiji only the civilian council for usurping control from you" this made the old man ruffle Naruto hair seeing the boy was still the surrogate grandson he treated with kindness.

"Good now to discuss team placements with you" he said sitting back in his chair.

"Yes I noticed we have a few too many for the three teams this year" replied Naruto as the Hokage smiled.

"So you figured it out" Naruto shrugged at the Sandaime's response.

"Wasn't that hard really, TenTen from the previous year told me that there were only her team and two others who came out last year and I shop at her family store for weapon ideas and if anything would suit me"

"Indeed the problem is that with 12 desired clan heads passing the council is calling me to reforge the Ino-Shika-Cho formation and with that you are the odd man out. Any ideas n what to do?" Naruto grin told him he did.

"Put me on a team on me and Saber here then. With her and my Kage Bunshin we are a two person team with extras" he said as the old man rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps but what about a team jonin without one you are at a disadvantage with on one to talk to for experience" he said as Saber decided to speak up.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but I am quite adept in battle and can offer my experiences and advice to my master if he needs them" she aid politely.

"Plus I have Kyuu-chan for other things too, she's had other hosts to observe from" the Hokage nodded although filing that bit of info for later.

"I see, this seems a good plan and from the young lady's eyes I can see she is indeed not an amateur so I will approve of this but I'll have it so you can join the other teams for larger missions. Now care to show me an example of this magic ability you told me about."

Naruto explained his limited ability in the field of magic so far but showed him reinforcement on his hand by trying to stab his hand only to scratch it. "An impressive ability you have their as you can also reinforce your eyes and muscles to improve their ability if I am right?"

"Yeah but it was difficult to learn to do, even more was training my eyes to study a shape of items and learn there composition but we can discuss it more later. Saber lets head to our new home" he said creating a shadow clone and handing it a storage scroll.

"Yes master" she said standing from her seat.

"Please just Naruto, Saber I'm not your better" he said smiling a soft smile at her which she shook her head again.

"Forgive me Master I cannot do that for in summoning me you are my master it is that simple and by my honour I am unable to call you by anything else" Hiruzen chuckled in the back hearing the girl and the roll of the eyes Naruto had hearing her.

'This is why Shikamari calls women troublesome I believe' Naruto thought to himself.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well people the fate/stay night xover had begun again, started by thinking it over and have decided to get rid of Naruto character pairing but instead aadd some aspects of tsukihime intop the miz as well or even Fate/Zero + Extra. **

**Should be fine with how it goes now with a little less bashing in it but only time will tell my friends.**

**Until Next time, Bye**


	2. Working Together

**Servants and Master**

**Chapter 2: Working Together**

**I do not own Naruto or anything relating to Type Moon or any other reference used.**

**Naruto pairing: Saber, Fem Kyuubi**

**This has been inspired by Naruto One Man team by Ackdam and Naruto: Chaos Mage by fg7dragon. If I put this out it means either the polls are over or I really wanted to write it so don't blame me and just enjoy it.**

**May be adding some of the other Fate/Stay characters in like Fuji-nee most likely as nin from other countries alongside the Tsukihime characters when I can figure out how to place them.**

**Also my friend gave me some interesting ideas for other servants.**

**My apologies if I get the points of Projection magic incorrect**

**XChapter StartX**

When Naruto and Saber arrived at their new home their saw a large metal gate that had seals all over it walking over Naruto placed the key in and turned unlocking it for him and pushing the gates open. Inside was a lush garden that strangely looked well looked after as if no day had passed since someone was in here? Walking through the garden they saw the house which was fairly large, but not too large, it looked to be big enough for a decent sized family. (If you want imagine the Emiya household)

Walking toward the hose the two noticed that the gate had closed and locked behind them, Naruto took note a seal on the centre of the gate. Putting it to one side he and Saber continued to the house both silent for either contemplation or respect. Naruto himself looked through the rooms and came upon two bedrooms next to each other he opened each door slightly before shutting them fast and writing seals on the doors locking them from all but him.

Naruto and Saber eventually sat down in the kitchen/front room to discuss things "So Saber I guess we should properly get to know each other before we go to sleep…" said Naruto as he went t explain his life to Saber and also his abilities in mage craft…well his limited skills in it as he had been unsuccessful in many fields only getting Projection and Reinforcement down to a battle level skill and even then Projection was for learning about items composition.

Naruto did not talk about his upbringing or lack of to Saber but did his burden of Kyuubi although he never really saw it as much, only mentioning his treatment at the villages, toning it down for now. Saber learning this only stood firm in her claim that she was his sword and would stand by him and protect him making him smile at this seeing as his servant seemed to have a good head on her shoulders before they went to get some sleep awaiting the next day and the beginning of his career as a ninja swordsman.

**XBreakX**

As morning came Naruto was woken once more by the light of the sun "Urgh…I need blinders" he moaned before something clicked in his mind "Saber… how long have you been there?" he asked as the blonde swordsman was currently kneeling beside him.

"Most of the night master as a servant it is my duty to wait by your side for you to wake" she replied simply to him, he was blinking in surprise as she basically admitted to just watching him sleep and sighed seeing signs of tiredness on her eyes.

"Saber… my body is trained so that I don't need to fear about sleeping, if I sense intent to harm my body reacts and wakes me up. You don't need to stay awake watching me otherwise you'll only tire yourself out" he said getting out of the bed and stretching.

"Forgive me master I was unaware of this fact, but I will still be on the lok out for you" she said getting up and trying not to show signs of tiredness.

"Saber… I will just be heading to the academy to see what the teams will be made up of, you can rest for a little while since I will be visiting a friend afterward as well. Plus the teams can learn about you later on, so please lie down" he said offering the bed to the knight.

"I am fine master, I am not tire-d" she said her eyes looked like they were closing a little making Naruto sigh thinking how stubborn she was being.

"Saber I order you to rest and recover you strength, you need to regain your strength and I will be fine now lie down" he said seeing he would need to be a little stubborn himself dealing with her right now.

Saber's eyes looked defiant for a moment before she nodded and laid on the bed "Very well master but I will be at the ready when summoned through the command seal" she said as Naruto looked at his hand seeing the mark he had received after summoning Saber (Shirou's seal).

"I will now rest Saber, I'll prepare us some food when I return" he said as the servant nodded closing her eyes and lying down fully her armour disappearing into light particles, leaving her in just her blue dress and her hands now free of the gauntlets.

'_This is going to be a regular thing with her'_ Naruto said to his tenant who he could hear giggling.

"**I think it's sweet, the girl just wants to look out for you after you told her the edited version of your treatment. She might end up cutting down a lot more of them if she find out though"** said the voice of Kyuubi.

'_There's sweet and then there's being over protective, I'd almost think she underestimates me'_ he said in reply knowing he could handle himself well enough from most threats in the village. He got dressed into his new outfit before picking up and apple and leaving the compound, the sealing locking behind him.

"**Perhaps that's how it was where she was from, remember the servants are brought across time and space Naruto-kun, the place she is from may be a place where doing that was necessary. And also you're still young so there will definitely be enemies you can't handle**" she said as Naruto's head dropped down.

'_Thanks for the vote of confidence Kyuu-chan'_ Naruto said feeling a small dig at hi skills.

"_I don't doubt your ability Naruto-kun, just know that you have a certain skill level that many will be above right now. Not to mention the fact other ninja across the world are likely to have servants"_ she said mentally hugging the blonde to which he felt her warmth.

'_I guess… I just don't want to rely on Saber to fight all my battles. I'd rather fight beside her instead' _Naruto replied as he walked into the academy heading for his classroom for likely the last time.

"She's your servant Naruto-kun, she'll see your life as more important as hers. All I can suggest is to prove to her you can fight alongside her" Kyuubi suggested putting her finger on her chin in thought before nodding at the idea.

'Well… gives me reason to get better I suppose' he said back as a smirk appeared on his face. Opening the door he walked into the class to find out he was the first one there… he was an early riser after all. He took a seat at the back of the class and took out his notebook that had different weapon details in it. He was still trying to find a weapon to start wielding.

'_Axes are too large, katanas are too long for by body right now, kunai are too short for my likeing and made for throwing anyway. I could use a kusarigami with enough practice but the chain is a weak point as well as a strong point. Sigh… too many options when it comes to picking my first weapon' _Naruto thought letting his mind drift at the various weapons that often filled his dreams after reading about them from the ones listed in books. One set that interested him were those of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, each had a unique skill but only a couple actually went into details.

There was also other blades that went on in lesser realms of knowledge such as the Twelve Deviant Blades. They were odd blades that each had a focus but also a poison to them almost like a curse, one being an altered way of seeing the world and it's people as if they were all weeds. Dangerous curses but a powerful set of weapons none the less, legend states that there was a thirteenth blade that destroyed them. But another says how the blades were reforged and spread across the elemental countries. But in those legends there were tales of Shinobi who were very unlike the ninja of today, especially in their use of ninpo (Ninja Arts).

So lost was Naruto in his thought of blades that he didn't take note of all the other classmates arriving in the classroom and taking their seats, Kiba and Shikamaru sitting at either side of him. "Yo you daydreaming Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Hmm… sorry just in deep thought anything happen?" he asked his feral like friend his puppy Akamaru resting on his head.

Not really unless you class Ino and Sakura's usual bickering something. But how come I and Akamaru can smell another scent on you Naruto… smells like steel and grass oddly" he questioned as Naruto figured they were smelling Saber on him.

"The Hokage wanted to see me yesterday over a new ally who would be teaching me since me passing left the teams off balance. Bad news is I'm down two members for my team but good news I don't get stuck with Duck-butt over there" he said as the two chuckled to themselves.

"I guess… I really hope I don't get stuck with them… it'll be torture" he said shuddering thinking of having to spend time with the brooding Uchiha.

"I know right, but we can only hope for your sake, heck imagine if he gets stuck with Haruno, those two together would spell headaches for everyone involved" he said as Kiba nodded and Shikamaru snored evidently having fallen asleep at the desk.

"Too right, you going to visit Sakura after this, you didn't head there like you usually do after the exam yesterday?" Kiba asked noting how Naruto often visited Sakura Uchiha and her adoptive mother Mikoto after class ended as she rarely got out of the house just helping her mother and trying to avoid Sasuke when he was in one of his moods. Naruto and she had met a few years ago after an incident in which he had said he would be her friend and visit her.

"Yeah, I will I have a couple errands to run anyway so I'll drop by seeing how Sasuke will be stuck with his new sensei for the day" Naruto said placing his notebook back into his storage seal he had on his outfit.

"Still seems a shame her being stuck in that empty clan grounds all the time with just her mother, not to mention the Teme of her brother" Kiba said snarling having heard a few rumours over the years that Sasuke would take his frustrations out on his poor sister.

"It is but that's why I and Hinata as well visit her at her home, I don't want to see her sad. It doesn't suit her face" Naruto said thinking how sweet Sakura looked when she smiled.

"Not to mention how she 'grew' up over the last couple years, I'm not sure if she's bigger than Hinata already" Kiba giggled pointing to the fact that Sakura and Hinata's bodies had developed quite well over the last few years, something a young boy like Kiba easily took note of when he went to visit Sakura with Hinata.

"Just don' stare at Hinata otherwise you won't get a chance to ask her out before she kicks you in the groin like I told her to" Naruto smirked as Kiba unconsciously grabbed his crotch in phantom pain knowing how Naruto had made sure Hinata could fend off the boys only after her for her looks, Kiba was lucky he was her friend already… and he did have a crush on her too.

"As long as she doesn't use chakra powered I think I'll live. But do you think I have a shot… honestly?" he asked a little hesitant to which Naruto nodded.

"Yes Kiba I think you do, it helps that Akamaru adds to it since she finds him adorable" he said as the puppy gave a small bark in agreement and Kiba smiled at his friend.

"Thanks man, I'm glad she only sees you as a brother otherwise I may not get a chance" he said holding his fist out which Naruto bumped in response.

"Anytime Kiba, now shall we join our sleeping friend or…" he pulled out a marker pen "Have some fun in his moment of weakness?" Naruto and Kiba's smirks were enough as Kiba held the sleeping boys face and Naruto made an artwork out of the sleeping Nara who didn't wake up thankfully.

When Iruka finally arrived in class he found them all sniggering due to the fact that Shikamaru had his face looking like an English gentleman complete with monocle. Iruka mentally chuckled seeing the boy's face hoping it might teach him not to sleep so much in class or in his career now. He also noticed that Saber wasn't there so he's have to ask Naruto about it when he announced the teams.

"Good morning class and welcome to your last day of the academy. Before I announce your teams let me just say it has been a pleasure working with you all these past few years, some of you more than others. Now that you are about to begin your ninja careers I hope you all realize that your lives will not be easy, so work hard and train hard so that we can all meet up again. Now then team 1…" from there Iruka announced the teams that were unlikely to pass the second exam.

"Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha… Sakura Haruno…" the whole class cringed when both Haruno and Ino screamed in wither defeat of victory for getting on the same team as the Uchiha "And finally Sai" the class looked over to the pale both offering a smle at the front… he was a peculiar boy as he seemed to hold back in classes.

"Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka… Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga" Akamaru barked happily as Naruto gave the boy a low five under the table. Kiba looked over to his teammates face smiling to which Shino gave a nod and Hinata gave a small smile in return.

"Team 9 in still in circulation so team 10 is Shikamaru Nara… Chouji Akamitchi and Ino Yamanaka" the sound of someone slamming the head against the desk could be heard as Ino heard who her teammates were. It was odd that she seemed to be the only one not expecting to be with the two boys like it had as the Ino-Shika-Cho formation had been used by the three clans in several ways for a long time.

"And finally Uzumaki Naruto will be tutored under the new addition to the force as a team of 2 until other members are available to join him" Iruka said looking over to said boy. "Where is your trainer Naruto?" he asked as Naruto gave a small sigh.

"Currently resting after staying up all night, she has already moved into my home since she didn't have a place to stay" he said as Iruka nodded.

"Oi why does the dobe get to be on a team of two?" asked an irate Sasuke who would rather be on a team of two so that his sensei could focus on teaching him and allowing him to get stronger without worrying about dead weight.

"Yeah that idiot should be with losers like he is" said Haruno as Naruto and Iruka rolled their eyes.

"Because the process of picking teams is done by the jonin, Naruto couldn't be on any other teams so as such he is on one with just him and the new member to our forces. All of you have specially picked sensei for your teams" Iruka explained as he looked back up at Naruto.

"Since ou know where you're teammate/sensei will be you can go Naruto. Come and find me if you want to meet up for ramen at some point" he said as Naruto smiled as his partial brother figure he had grown to respect over his year here.

"I will, but I might make you broke if you offer to pay" he smirked earning a small laugh from the scared sensei.

"I'll just have to give you a ramen limit then" he said as Naruto left the class and proceeded outside the academy toward his first stop the Higurashi weapon shop to hopefully make up his mind. Opening the door to the shop, ringing the bell as he walked in, only to be greeted by the tall form of Kenji Higurashi, owner of the store.

"Back again eh Naruto… finally ready to pick something?" the man asked seeing as how Naruto had been in their store so many times looking at all the different weapons they had and had yet to come to a decision on what to wield, heck he was the only one that even seemed interested in old ancient weapons aside from maybe his daughter Tenten.

"Hopefully Kenji… since I passed this time I might as well choose something this time for when I'm on higher ranked missions" he said as the man nodded and reached for something under the counter.

"I figured as much but I may just have something that will fit your style Naruto, have a look at this…" from under the counter Kenji brought out a pair of blades. One was a ninjatou that seemed to have a red metal, square shaped guard with wind theme design on it and the Kanji for 'Storm', the hilt was red and black fitting his style well. The other was a sai blade roughly the same length as the ninjatou and had the kanji for 'Gale' on the hilt.

"With these you can strike the enemy but also catch their blades with the sai if you're skilled enough. Price is 20,000 yen since it's made especially for you Naruto" said Kenji pushing the blades toward Naruto and the sheaths for the blades both a dark crimson colour and looked as though they could be attached together if one wanted.

"You really outdid yourself with this one Kenji… I actually never thought of this combination. I'll definitely take them" he said unsealing his wallet and handing over the money before sheathing the two blades and attaching the sheaths to his hips the ninjato on his right and sai on the left both poking diagonally from his back so he could easily grab both and draw them both at the same time if necessary.

"Well it helps having a customer who respected the use of blades at such a young age, heck little Tenten prefers throwing weapons at the moment rather than wielding then. Although she was eyeing those up when I was making them" he said with a chuckle thinking about the longing stare she had given the blades when they were done.

"Then I'm glad I got here first Kenji, anyway thanks for helping me get this problem out of my head, I'm off to see Sakura-chan and Mikoto-sama" Naruto said as Kenji nodded bring a small basket out for Naruto to take.

"Here's some tea and mochi my wife made, feel free to give it to that girl and her mother, the recipe is in there too. Have a nice day Naruto and come back soon" he said waving as Naruto smiled closing the shop door.

Once outside he set off for the nearly empty Uchiha district where his good friend and mother were waiting outside in the garden tending to the flowers. Sakura was the same age as Naruto and had neck length purple hair that matched her eyes and was tied at one side. As stated by Kiba the girl did have a developed body which Naruto had tried to ignore but as she wore her kimono the results of her growth were at times very pronounced and now Naruto had to deal with Kyuubi's slight teasing over the subject when he visited.

"Sakura-chan, Mikoto-sama Ohaiyo" greeted Naruto waving with his free arm as the two women smiled, the younger coming over and hugging the boy with a smile.

"Naruto-kun you're here" Sakura said to her friend and Mikoto also walked over taking the basket from Naruto so he could return the hug from her daughter. She was thankful that Naruto and his friends came round to visit her at times after classes at the academy. Sakura had not had the best of relationships with other due to certain circumstances with her now dead husband.

Nevertheless Naruto being her friend happened to be the best thing for her since Sakura's nice quiet personality went well with Naruto natural cheerfulness. Whereas a few disliked the friendship the two had forged Mikoto easily defended the two seeing as it was for the better.

"Good to see you Naruto-kun, and thank you for the tea, I take it Kenji had some when you got those new weapons there" said Mikoto as he finished hugging Sakura and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, years of looking to what would suit me best and he ends up making it for me, still I'm pleased with what he chose to make there is definitely potential in these two. Although my team will be a little different due to something last night" he said as Mikoto rose her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Care to tell me Naruto-kun while Sakura-chan here enjoys the sweets you brought?" she asked as he nodded and Mikoto went to the kitchen to prepare the tea while Sakura had a piece of the mochi.

"So how have you been Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto sitting next to her.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, I've been practising my archery when I'm not helping Kaa-san, I think I'm getting really good at it now" she said referring to how one of Sakura's hobbies was archery which came second after her cooking, her sensei was a retired ninja from another country, she never said where from what Sakura said.

"Care to show me how good you are?" he asked as the girl blushed and shook her head.

"I-I don't think I'm r-ready to show you Naruto-kun. It's not like you who can hit bullseyes so easily from so far away" she said knowing how accurate narut could be when throwing kunai and shuriken.

"Well I want to see someday alright, you don't need to doubt your skills Sakura-chan, you'e already a better cook than me" he said as she shook her head again.

"No… I still have some way to go to match your skills Naruto-kun" she said as Mikoto came back outside with three cups and a pot of tea ready for consumption.

"Sakura-chan, even I can contest to your skills you don't need to be modest. Anyway how is your team different Naruto-kun isn't it the same team of four like it was when I was a kunoichi?" Mikoto asked sitting next to Sakura handing her a cup who had a blush from her mother's praise.

"There was… an incident last night which may have led to me summoning a servant" Naruto said trusting Mikoto and Sakura, but earning a gasp from the two.

"Naruto-kun how did you manage to do that, even in our clan summoning a servant is difficult if not done properly, not to mention the danger of summoning the powerful spirit. What possessed you to try such a thing?" asked Mikoto a little harshly remembering how the Uchiha clan had their own seal for summoning servants and only a few Uchiha could attest to successfully summoning one, the others who tried ended up dying from the strain of using their prana without fully understanding he consequence.

"Simple… I knew the consequences and risks but saw it as a necessary risk all the same. It was successful and the Hokage and I agreed that she and I would be on a team together" Naruto said calmly looking straight into Mikoto's eyes showing her that he didn't need t apologise for his actions.

"I see… I won't question your knowledge of it if Hokage-sama is already aware. Wait… did you just say she…?" Mikoto then asked him as the boy then blinked losing his slight serious expression relieving Sakura who didn't want Naruto and her mother to argue, although she was also curious as to how Naruto had referred to his servant as female.

"Well… yes I did, the servant I summoned was female. She's sleeping at my new home right now since she was up all night watching me sleep" he said as he swore he spotted Sakura narrow her eyes for a split second before resuming a simle and taking another piece of mochi.

"I take it you took up your family's home then Naruto-kun?" asked Mikoto earning a slight surprised look from Naruto. "I and your mother were best friends… she was so excited when she learned she was pregnant with you. I wanted to look after you but Fugaku and other members of the council forbid it saying since I took in Sakura-chan I couldn't take another child into the clan" she told him as Naruto just gave a small bitter chuckle.

"What do you know… I had a chance to learn about my mother without knowing. But I guess it was for the best, Sakura-chan has a loving mother now and I'm content with my situation so far. But I may come round to ask about your friendship with my mother sometime Mikoto-sama" Naruto said as the woman smiled.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun, and I'm sure Sakura-chan would like to learn about her too. You'd get some joy hearing about the trouble she got us into as children" she said giggling at the memories. "But before I forget do you have any idea about what class of servant she is Naruto-kun?" she asked him.

"She's a Saber class but already I can tell she is very business orientated, she calls me master when I ask her not to. I had to order her to rest after she stayed up roughly an hour after being summoned… she very stubborn" he said shaking his head drinking his tea.

"I'm sure she means well Naruto-kun, but Saber… that's a powerful class. Most I've seen in my time is an Assassin class servant not much else. Make sure you treat her right Naruto-kun, a servant fights best when they have a bond with their master, otherwise they may end up turning their backs on you" she said as he nodded suppressing a sigh as Kyuubi muttered the words **"I told you so" **in his head.

"Don't worry I plan to Mikoto-sama, I always treat people right if they are kind to me and deserve it" he said as the two girls smiled and enjoyed the rest of the tea and sweets before Naruto said it was time for him to go and pickup Saber to they could start doing some D-rank missions. Sakura hugged him again saying goodbye with Naruto saying that if she wanted she could round to his home if she ever wanted a small change from the Uchiha compound.

Once Naruto had left the compound he sensed something in a tree so threw a kunai into it, only for a bird to fly out of it very fast considering a large deadly knife was thrown in its direction. "Huh… thought I sensed something" Naruto shrugged his shoulders heading home.

Back inside the compound Sakura was getting changed for her lesson as it was nearly time for her sensei to arrive. "Sakura-chan your sensei is here come out quickly" he mother called to her as she strapped on her archery glove and picked up her bow and quivers. She made her way outside to see the tall figure holding his black bow in front of him.

"Hello Sakura-chan, you ready for more practise?" he asked her as she nodded stepping forward her bow arm out revealing a strange mark on it that looked like a flower with three petals.

**XBreakX**

When Naruto got home he went to find Saber only to discover that she had obviously gotten up from resting so set about preparing breakfast for the two of them, he did promise several people to look after her even if he didn't need to be told.

He made a couple of dishes like chicken, fish, beef to try and get a gauge of what Saber's tastes were like, there was also some easily eatable of things like nikuman, taiyaki and melonpan. Having clones did help with making sure all the dishes didn't burn or spoil. When he was done he set the table and boiling water for tea.

Once ready he set about looking for the girl and wondered if she had simply gotten lost in the house looking for the bathroom. He began opening door to try and find her eventually opening one of the doors and found Saber who was swinging a shinai around in the dojo, her swings both strong a swift from what he could see. All of this while still in her long blue dress that would no doubt slow her movements suggesting her skills were honed to a fine point.

"Saber…" Naruto called as the servant stopped her swinging and turned to face her master "I'm back from team orientation. I've made some food if you're hungry" he said as she nodded putting shinai back with the others.

"Thank you master, although I do not necessarily need to eat I am thankful. I hope you don't mind that I was practising here I do not like my skills to dull, it is a very nice dojo though" she said walking and beginning to follow Naruto down the hall.

"I don't mind, I half expected you to have a small wander around here, but I have to ask, is that all you have to wear?" Naruto asked as Saber nodded to him.

"Yes but I can take prana from you master to form alternative clothes for my use if needed" she told him as he rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Well… in that case I'd rather see if there are any clothes you could wear in the house, that way you have a little more freedom in what you wear Saber. We'll take a look after we eat alright" he said as they arrived in the dining room where the food was ready.

Sitting down at the table Naruto put his hands together "Itadatkimatsu" he said giving thanks for his food before picking up his chopsticks and digging into the food at a pace that most wouldn't expect from him not knowing Naruto did have manners.

As he ate his food he saw Saber looking slightly confused at the food but also seemed to be looking for something "Si something wrong Saber?" he asked the girls who seemed a little reluctant to answer.

"Um…master… I've never used these sticks as utensils before… how… how do you use them?" she asked looking down in embarrassment, her hair covering her eyes making her look cute in Naruto's eyes as he set his sticks down and moved around next to the girl and took her hand and placed the chopsticks in them.

"Sorry didn't realize that you may not have been able to use them Saber, here let me show you how to do it" he said as he slowly started to teach Saber how to use chopsticks which she was thankful for since never before had she seen such use of sticks as utensils instead of the cutlery that they had in her land.

When she was a little more confident Saber tried some of the food although she clearly needed some practise with them still since the food slipped when she was holding them. "It's good…" she muttered trying some of the other dishes on offer and enjoying the different tastes. "This is very good master… you have an amazing culinary talent" Saber said to him with Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm descent at cooking, but a lot of it was trial and error on my part Saber, plus Kyuubi gave me advice when I was cooking" he said a little bashful since only Sakura and Mikoto commented on his cooking when he was over. This was the first time someone had praised this ability like so, it felt nice.

"Well I am thankful for this chance to taste a new cuisine master and if I may be so bold I might request that I may be able to experience your skill in cooking again if possible" she said looking up with her green eyes which he would be unable to say no to, most likely due to her Luck and Charisma rank both being high.

"I-I'd be happy to Saber" he replied almost stuttering at her request and how hopeful she looked at it.

"**How sweet looks like Saber-chan has eyes that can make yuo obey her Naruto-kun**" said Kyuubi in his head making Naruto blush more outwardly.

Master is everything alright your face is red?" asked Saber putting her hand on his face "Do you have a fever? She then asked as he pulled her hand from his then and felt her soft hand.

"N-No it's nothing don't worry Saber. Anyway I'm going to see if my mother had any clothes that would fit you, could you follow me please so I can get you opinion of what you could wear for regular clothes" he said shaking his head.

'_Kyu-chan that was not funny_' he said internally to the woman in his head.

"**Your response tells otherwise Naruto-kun, besides it's fun to see you so flustered all the time"** she giggled back as he mentally groaned at her behaviour, she seemed to be getting worse now that he knew she was female.

'_I think this is what Shikamaru meant by troublesome women'_ Naruto thought then literally being sent an image of Kyuubi puffing her cheeks up at him for his thoughts.

**XBreakX **

After finding his mother's closet Naruto was able to pick out some clothes for Saber to wear, they found a pair of black pants that didn't restrict her movement, a mesh shirt for her to wear with some wraps for binding her chest since Saber had found that Kushina's bras were much too big for her much to her slight displeasure. Over the mesh shirt she wore a white shirt that fit her snugly and a navy blue jacket over the top of the shirt, she also had a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands now and a pair of black shoes over her white socks.

All in all a pretty good style for her to wear since it allowed her freedom of movement but also gave her a slight feminine feeling to it with the whirpool like design on the jacket and that Saber did not need to completely tie down her chest like she had been forced to in the past.

"Well Saber, shall we go do our first mission?" he said as Saber nodded after looking at herself in the mirror and swinging her arm to double check movement.

"Yes master I am ready and thank you for the clothes you offered, it is kind of you" she said as the left the manor and Naruto sealed the gate closed. The two then proceeding to hop across the roves toward the mission hall, when they arrived they found Iruka was there oddly.

"Iruka-sensei… what are you doing here?" asked Naruto seeing his teacher at the desk with another unknown chunin beside him.

"When the academy finishes it's year I have six months before the next batch. I usually end up here so that I don't get bored really plus the extra money is nice too. Ahh Saber-san nice to see you again, I take it you and Naruto are here for your missions?" she asked as the female blond gave a small nod.

"Yeah, what D-ranks are available right now Iruka-sensei since I know the minimum required to do a C-rank is 50 so may as well start somewhere" Naruto said remembering reading the rules and regulations for what missions can be undertaken by genin teams.

"This pile here is all D-ranks Naruto" he said patting a large stack of scrolls "They range from gardening, babysitting, painting, to chasing the fire daimyo's wife's cat Tora. Although seeing as you are here earlier than most of the teams that need to meet with their sensei do you want to try the mystery D-rank?" he asked getting Naruto's curiosity going.

"What's the Mystery D-rank Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked stepping forward as Iruka took out the scroll from the bottom of the pile.

"Well at first the mission was believed to simple chase the cat Tora but it turned out that the cat the team was after was the wrong colour. Later on we got reports of a stray cat hanging around a particular area of Konoha, what the mystery is that the reports say that the cat manages to disappear and a young girl will appear before them who is silent and just stands there as if looking for something. When the teams have tried to talk to her she disappears and as such had been labled the Mystery D-rank mission. Or by its other title 'The Black Cat mystery' so care to try it?" he said holding the scroll out.

"Why not, if we finish it we might come back for another, see you later Iruka-sensei. Let's go Saber we have a mystery to solve… we do I feel odd saying that?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I can't answer that master, but let us make haste to our mission I find myself curious about this mystery as well" Saber said as the two nodded leaving the hall and reading through the scroll Iruka gave them.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if that kid manages to solve the mystery, stuff seems to revolve around him most of the time anyway" said the other chunin watching Naruto leave with Saber. "Hey Iruka what's with that other blonde next to the kid, never seen her before?" he asked the scared chunin.

"That's Saber, apparently Naruto's new trainer that arrived recently and just in time since there were too many graduates this year" he said as the chunin nodded as he opened his copy if Icha, Icha.

"Lucky kid, she's quite the good lucking girl and is into kinky stuff if she's calling him master" the chunin said as Iruka shook his head at the mistake he made although Naruto would have many jealous of him for some time to come with Saber around him.

**XBreakX**

The scroll had told Saber and Naruto to head toward the oter edges of one of the training grounds, which was the reported place of the girl and the cat. "Do you sense anything Saber?" Naruto asked the girl who shook her head in the negative.

"No but I feel that something if off around this area and mainly that stone there as if something is telling me to ignore it" she said as Naruto went over to the large boulder and placed his hand on it.

"Trace…On" he said activating his magic circuit to project the stone in his mind. "This boulder… it's normal but underneath it the surface is much smoother as if it had been moved across another surface before and I can feel that there is some sort of genjutsu on it as well, like you said it's most likely designed to ward off other people. Was this what the girl in the reports was looking for" he said reinforcing his arms and legs and began to push the stone so that it slid across the ground.

Saber joined him in pushing the stone making it much easier and revealing a trap door beneath where the stone had been. It was metal and Naruto saw that it had several seals across it most likely trap seals to keep people out.

"These are old, most trap seals are less obvious now, and the person who did this clearly didn't give them too much thought when he or she wrote them" Naruto said unsealing his brush and ink and began to write counter seals across the traps.

"They probably believed the stone would provide more than enough to hide whatever this is inside master. Or maybe they weren't too versed in that sealing art you use, it is very useful from what I see but also difficult to master" Saber pointed out as Naruto placed his hands on the door and flared his chakra to the counter seals disabling the traps and making the lid pop open for him and Saber.

"Well… here goes nothing" said Naruto hoping into the hole that was only a short fall before he hit the ground. Inside the hole though was something very shocking "Saber get down here" he called as the servant dropped down her sword drawn out in case the was any danger for her master.

"Master… is that…?" asked a shocked Saber as the two blondes saw in front of them a young girl that was encased in what appeared to be a large glass tube. She was blond had had short hair, shorter than Saber's though. She appeared to be the same age as the female blonde but what was shocking was that she was submerged in water, with a breathing mask and was completely naked in the tube.

"Saber… could you head back to the house with a clone and see about getting some clothes for this girl while I try and figure out who she is or why she is here?" he asked as the girl gave a small nod and Naruto created a few clones to looking at the books across the room and one to follow Saber home.

When they left Naruto walked up to the glass and put his hand over the name tag fixed to it "TEST SUBJECT 167, whoever you are I'll get you out of here soon" he said before he felt a presence behind him and pulled a kunai out and went to swing only to stop as he faced a young girl. The girl had long blue hair that was tied at the top with a black ribbon that matched her black dress. Her face showed no emotion nor did her deep red eyes.

After staring at the girl for a moment "You're the girl everyone saw aren't you, and most likely the cat as well" the girl only gave a small nod. She walked over and gestured him to kneel down as he was a bit taller than her to which she then pressed her forehead to his. _'My name is Len, thank you for moving the stone, I have been trying to gain access to Arcueid-sama for some time'_ a voice said in Naruto's head.

"Arucuid… is that the girls name?" again Len nodded to Naruto.

'_I am Arcueid's familiar, we were separated some time ago by something that smelled of snakes. I was able to find her but I couldn't reach her and I was unable to get help from others around here. I tried to lead them but none were able to see past the illusion on the stone, Uzumaki Naruto'_ Len said in his mind.

"You know me?" she shook her head at his question.

'_No but I saw you summon your servant the other night and refrained from revealing myself in hopes you took interest in the area. Again I thank you for this'_ she replied as Naruto nodded back at the girl.

"You said something that smelled of snakes took your master. Can you tell me anything else Len?" he asked the girl who nodded.

'_I remember that Arcueid-sama entered this village looking for someone but got into a fight with the one smelling of snakes. I was only able to watch as she was caught off-guard by a bespectacled boy with silver hair and knocked her out, Arcueid-sama was tired at the time and hungry too so her abilities were hampered. After that I did my best to track her but lost her when the two men sped up… it has been a few years since then sadly'_ Len's voice seemed to give that Len had been trying to get to her master years without success.

"My servant is fetching clothes for you master, is it alright if we let her out?" Naruto asked as Len shook her head.

'_Wait for your servant, Arcueid-sama is stronger than you, even with that other power inside you. Forgive me but you mind gives way to reveal that presence'_ said Len as Naruto nodded believing the small girl but not feeling threatened by her knowledge at the moment.

"I see… I ask you not spread that information is rather personal Len-san" Naruto told her receiving a nod.

Not long later Saber returned with a small selection of clothes as did the clone. She was surprised to find her master now with small black cat on his shoulder. "Master who is that on your shoulder… is that the cat from the mission report?" Saber asked as the clone dispelled.

"Yes… her name is Len, the familiar of the girl in the tube; she told me that her name is Arcueid. I was waiting for you to return before I release her; looking at the clones memories I can see she was right. The person who captured Arcueid was using her as a basis for certain research in the field of immortality. This may end up being something more than a D-rank anyway let's get to business" said Naruto walking onto to the tube's controls and pulling a lever that began draining the water from inside of the tube.

The girl Arcueid slowly let her eyes flutter revealing another pair of red eyes like Len only hers being slitted. After a few seconds the eyes of Arcueid bolted open revealing unkempt rage and as such she raised her hands showing that her nails had grown into claws and swung at the glass easily breaking it and jumping out of the tube and rushing forward aiming to vent her anger at whatever was closest.

Sadly that was Naruto and Saber both of which prepared them for a fight despite the girls lack of clothing. Thankfully however with what time he had Naruto had placed a gravity trap seal on the ground in front of the tube so when she stepped over it Arcueid was drawn to the ground with a heavy force. With her prone form Naruto rushed forward and placed his hand on her head with a seal on his hand reading 'Calm'.

The seal itself was designed for unruly prisoners that were prone to rage. The seal lowered their anger levels by subtly affecting their brains to stop releasing the chemicals that spread around with rage. It was a seal crafted by the Yamanaka which Naruto had found among the seal books he had read in the library.

When Arcueid's body stopped thrashing about Naruto took his hand from her head and released the seal from under her before putting a shirt of his mother's over her to give her decency. "Saber we're taking her back to the manor, we'll need to speak with Len and Arucuid before we report this alright" Naruto told her sweating slightly due to the fact the amount of chakra he had needed to both calm and restrain Arcueid was hellishly a lot more than he had ever expected. Literally the force he put down on her could crack bones but she was still trashing about.

'_Whoever this girl is… I never want to fight her full out, I'd die in an instant'_ Naruto thought as Saber scooped up Arucuid in her arms and he help Len as they jumped out the hole covering it back up so they could get back to it later.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well there's chapter 2 people hope you like it, updates will be slow due to I have uni work to do if anything gets updated it because I had a brainstorm for the story.**

**Also point to make, in my fic there will be more than the usual 7 servants due to the fact that my story is not fully using the concept of the Third True Magic which is what the grail war is all about. Obviously I will be going into the other true magics in the story eventually, looking forward the writing the 'Blue' in. Anyway I'm just writing this to clarify my point, I'll be using the Type Moon Wikia for getting background info and also Servant Ideas although I have already come up with my own Caster Class servant… got to think of some for the others since my Lancer should be a fun addition. Please vote on the poll for who else is getting a Saber Class in the story.**

**For Naruto's harem there will be Saber, Arcueid, Sakura possibly Len but also 8 or so other girls from across the two universes but I will say that Medusa (Rider) is in but is not Sakura's servant most people may have their own ideas about who it could be. Although saying that you have to remember that the events of any of the fate games can't be taken into the timeline so no Shiro Archer. But the world of magic and wars can produce strange things.**

**Also in regards to Arcueid, she was awake for about a couple years before captured but unlike in tsukihime she hasn't been weakened so is at her strength level when she awoke but I may increase the danger of some enemies for learning the powers of the ninja in the elemental nations.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	3. An All Blonde Team

**Servants and Master**

**Chapter 3: An All Blond Team**

**I do not own Naruto or anything relating to Type Moon or any other reference used.**

**Naruto pairing: Saber, Fem Kyuubi, Arcueid, Len, Sakura (Fate/Stay)**

**Considering adding Illya eventually just so you know, but while on my authors note it looks as though the first three in the poll at the moment are Samui, Mei and Yugito… please keep voting and also if you can think of any historical figures to add and what class they'd be I'd be thankful.**

**I have 2 or three already a Lancer and a Caster… ohh thought of another Caster just now such fun.**

**Carnival Phantasm is awesome and I vouch that you should all read it when you get the chance.**

**Neko-Arc: That's right, nya. Finally we are part of the main cast instead of a parody.**

**Wolf:… How did you get in here, I'm pretty sure we're not from the same dimension?**

**Neko-Arc: Zelretch let me here, he was bored, nya**

**Neko-Arc-Babbles: Nod-Nod-Nod**

**Wolf: Please tell me you aren't all here**

**Neko-Arc: He was very bored, nya**

**Wolf: That man needs a descent hobby**

**Neko-Arc-Chaos: Perhaps writing some small story would relieve his stress (puffs out smoke) **

**Wolf: Is that a dig, cus if it is, I swear I'm Calling Aoko in**

**Aoko: WOLF what did I say about calling me by my name?**

**Wolf: Not to or suffer the Blue**

**Aoko: That's right… but you're putting me in the story at some point so I forgive you… this time. But call me by my name again and there'll be nothing left of you**

**Wolf:… I need a hug (Cue anime tears)**

**Arcueid: It's fine Wolf… I'm sure there'll be a small bit of you left.**

**Wolf: that does not make me feel any better. Lancer hug please**

**Lancer (Female): There, there Wolf-dono as my creater you deserve this much**

**Wolf: I'm glad I considered making new servants. Now that that's over everyone…**

**Everyone:… It's Starting…**

**XChapter StartX **

When they got back to the mansion Saber laid Arcueid on his bed and put the sheet over her until she would wake up. "So Len, just who is Arcueid? When I was holding her down with my seal it took a lot more strength that I would have expected from someone who had been in captivity for a few years?" asked Naruto to the cat who leaned her head in his.

'_Arcuied-sama… is a very powerful being, although I am surprised that you were indeed able to hold her down with that power seal of yours. I would like to betray the trust she had given me by not telling. I ask that you ask her when she wakes Naruto.'_ she said mentally to him while Saber looked slightly confused looking at her master.

"Master, why are you asking that cat a question, surely she can't answer you as cats don't speak?" the servant asked perplexed.

"Len is able to speak with me mentally I believe she needs to have her head on mine in order to do so." Len nodded to Naruto thoughts on the matter and she hopped over to Saber's shoulder to rested her head against hers.

'_Greetings Servant Saber, as stated my name is Len. I thank you for helping Naruto for freeing Arcueid-sama and bringing her back to your home. Please do not feel threatened by our presence here.' _Len said as Saber nodded and passed the cat back to Naruto.

"Len what does Arcueid eat in case she is hungry when she wakes up?" Naruto asked as Saber's eyes widened seeing as she was going to get to try more of the world cuisine from Naruto.

'_Arcueid-sama is not too picky if I recall Naruto.'_ she answered as he nodded and went into the kitchen Saber following him to watch him cook and Len staying on his shoulder. As he got the ingredients out Len tilted her head looking at them and pushing her head against Naruto's 'What is it that you're cooking Naruto?' the cat asked him.

"Pork shogayaki for one dish and also some nikuman and some daifuku. Just a small range of dishes… I'm gonna have to restock soon. Anyway back to cooking Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto called making a couple clones to deal with the preparation of the other dishes.

After preparing most of the food Naruto heard a 'thud' coming from across the hall meaning that Arcueid had most likely rolled out of the bed. "Len can you go and make sure that your master is wearing something when she comes out of the room?" he asked the cat who nodded jumping from his shoulder and began walking toward the room. It was not long until the black cat came out in her human form and a now dressed Arcueid wearing a white turtleneck, long dark red skirt and a pair of black shoes.

"Um…hi Len said you freed me from wherever I was before. My name's Arcueid Brunestud nice to meet ya… what'cha cooking?" she asked tilting her head to one side as she smelled the food.

"Just some dishes in case you were hungry, I've been told by many to be kind and generous to girls and feeding someone with no home is probably the right thing to do." Naruto said to Arcueid as he plated up the food.

"**You've been taught well Naruto-kun… continue like this and I might reward you.**" said a sultry voice inside his head that made Naruto blush which all the girls noticed.

"Master, your face is red again, are you completely certain you are not ill?" Saber asked him unaware of the female voice speaking to him.

"No, no, no it's nothing trust me, I don't get sick Saber just an embarrassing thought sprung to mind is all." he said waving his hands out in front of him.

"**I'm not embarrassing, I'm beautiful and you just won't admit you love it.**" said Kyuubi pouting mentally at him.

'_Saying things like that when I am in the room with other girls who without a doubt are stronger than me is not a good thing. At this rate you're going to be meeting my new housemates personally Kyuubi-chan._' Naruto replied getting control of his face's colour.

"**Fine by me, I'd like to meet your new friends, hell I might get them teasing you as well.**" said Kyuubi as Naruto mentally shook his head at her.

"I see, if you say so master… is the food ready?" she asked looking at the food at the table.

"Almost, Arcueid please sit down with us, if there's nothing here that takes your fancy I have some fish in the freezer if you'd like." Naruto questioned the red eyed blonde.

"It should be fine and thanks for the food…um what was your name again?" she asked sitting down opposite Saber.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki. Genin of Konoha it's nice to meet you Arcueid as well as Len." he said placing a small glass of milk next to the small girl who nodded in thanks.

"Oh so that's what this place is a ninja village, that would explain why lots of people dressed funny round here before I got captured." said Arcueid hitting her fist to the palm of her hand only just figuring it out.

"You didn't know that you were entering a ninja village when you came here?" Naruto asked surprised since the fact that Konoha was a ninja village was quite a well-known fact.

"No… I was kinda busy looking for someone so I didn't pay it much attention really." Arcueid shrugged as she picked up her chopsticks and dug in having an easier time than Saber was since she had only just been taught how to use them and would take a while before she had mastered them.

"Um~ this is really good~ I've never had things like this before." said Arcueid thoroughly enjoying the new food she was getting to taste.

"What did you eat before we found you then Arcueid-san? Although I must agree that master is very talented." said Saber taking some nikuman in her chopsticks and eating it.

"Whatever I could find really, deer, rabbit, anything I could grab and eat." she answered making Naruto blink wondering how had this girl been living before she was captured by who he believed was Orochimaru based off the notes left in the room. Something he would have to tell Hiruzen soon, when they finished their meal most likely. It was more the three girls eating than him since he wasn't hungry.

"Oh okay, um Arcueid when you were freed you struck out like a berserker and I could tell you are much stronger than anything seen before maybe stronger than Saber. I possible could you tell us why you were that strong?" Naruto asked a little apprehensive.

"Well… that's a little personal so I'm not telling you okay." she said digging back in.

"Arcueid-san, my master has been thoughtful enough by freeing you and feeding you, surely informing him of your situation is only a small token of gratitude." said Saber giving a stern look to Arcueid.

"I didn't ask him too, besides I doubt a servant like you has revealed her true name. So neh…" she said sticking her tongue out at the servant who went red in slight anger.

"She's a little childish isn't she?" Naruto asked Len who nodded sitting next to him at the table who brought up her plate asking for seconds which Naruto gladly obliged her.

She leaned her head to his to talk '_Arcueid-sama has a complicated past so she is the way she is because of it. Please do not think badly of her for not telling you.'_ Len said as he nodded.

"Saber, don't force Arcueid, she only just got out and were strangers to her so please calm down and finish your food. We still have to report this to the Hokage, I'll start writing the report now." Naruto said taking out a black scroll and unsealing his brush and ink to begin writing.

Saber let the issue drop… for now but she wanted to ascertain the risk of having this other woman in the house, she could tell she was incredibly powerful, maybe even powerful enough to warrant the use of her Noble Phantasm.

**XBreakX**

It wasn't long before the group of 4 arrived at the Hokage's office offering a wave to the secretary who was thankfully not an idiot like the last ones. She knew Naruto as he had waited with her for Hiruzen's meetings to finish before letting him go inside, she was however surprised to see the two blonde girls and the small cat riding on Naruto's head.

"You appear to have been busy Naruto-kun." she said with a small giggle as Arcueid gave a small friendly wave and Saber just nodding in greeting.

"Oddly enough, I haven't I've only just been on my first mission. I took the Mystery Black Cat one." Naruto replied seeing the secretary named Kimi raise her eyebrow.

"Oh… guess you are just lucky like that. Although it's a little funny seeing three blonds in one group I know that Saber-san is but who is this new girl?" Kimi asked Naruto who looked over to Arcueid.

"That's kinda what I want to inform Jiji about. Kimi-san, is he free right now?" Naruto asked not wanting to reveal too much in the open.

"He'll be free in a moment Naruto-kun, he's just finishing with an old teammate of his." Kimi replied as the door's opened and an old man covered I bandages ad walking with a cane came out of the room.

"I hope you take on my suggestions Hiruzen, I assure you it would be for the better of Konoha." said the man as he turned to walk out only to spot Naruto and the other girls. Naruto didn't like the man, who he remembered was named Danzo, the rival of Hiruzen for the position of Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen had told him a few stories about his old friend and also just how different the two were in their approaches to handling the village. Naruto agreed with Hiruzen's methods but not with Danzo's ideas of wanting to turn ninja into emotionless puppets who knew nothing but orders and death. As he walked past Naruto felt the man's eye glare at him almost in wanting something Saber took note of as she stood in front of Naruto wind swirling around her hand.

Danzo just passed by the group glancing his eye over Saber and Arcueid but mainly Naruto and both girls saw him grip his cane tighter as Saber stood in front of him blocking him from Naruto. As he made his way down the stairs Naruto released the breath he didn't know he was holding as he walked inside of the Hokage's office "Oh Naruto-kun, what brings you here so early and who is this young women you have brought with you." said Hiruzen comfortably sitting at is desk having now created Kage Bunshin to handle the paperwork, he wasn't telling anyone he had found the secret in case they tried to up his work load and he could only make so many clones at his old age.

"Well Jiji this is Arcueid, I was doing a mission when I stumbled upon an old bunker… belonging to your old student, Orochimaru." Naruto said as Hiruzen's face went from happy to serious. "Here's my mission report I brought it directly to you due to the sensitivity of the information." said Naruto placing the scroll on Hiruzen's desk to which he unrolled it and began reading fast.

When he was done who sighed re-rolling the scroll "Orochimaru… just how far have you fallen." he muttered remembering the mistake he made letting him run when he had the chance to stop him. "Brunestud-san… allow me to apologise for my former students action in capturing and detaining you all this time as well as my own forces negligence in finding you sooner. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hiruzen asked her.

"Well I kinda don't want anything, the only reason why I came here was to find someone really. But is it alright if I stay with Naruto here, since he was the one who freed me and fed me I'd prefer if I could stay at his house since I have nowhere else to go?" Arcueid asked Hiruzen who was surprised that the girls held for many years didn't want anything at all.

"Well if Naruto-kun thinks it's okay I think that would be fine. But he won't always be in the village Brunestud-san, he may be forced to leave the village for missions being a genin now with Saber-san which reminds me, Saber-san please if possible could you wear this…" he said offering a headband for her to wear so people would be aware she was from their village. She accepted it wrapping it round her arm for the time being.

"Well I don't mind letting Arcueid stay with me since I'd rather not let her and le be homeless but I also don't want to leave her on her own if I leave the village." Naruto said scratching his chin in thought.

"Then I'll simply go with you when you leave the village, there problem solved." Arcueid said clapping her hands together making Hiruzen sweat drop at her not seeing the issues in letting technically a civilian go o ninja missions was a mine field of complaints waiting to happen for the civilian council and trouble for him.

"That could work actually." said Naruto making Hiruzen give him a confused look and seeing it Naruto decided to elaborate. "Well with most teams being of three with a jonin sensei me being on a team with Saber and Arcueid would make it so we are not at an unfair advantage that most teams would have. Saber's battle experience can counteract the need for the jonin like I said before but from what I can see Arcueid is at no risk since I have a small grasp of her strength level and I can say she could easily beat most if not all jonin level threats." Naruto said with his hand pointing in the air as if he was giving a lesson to Hiruzen.

"Hmmm, yes I see your point Naruto-kun but how do we get by the red tape around making Brunestud-san a legal ninja without the council agreeing?" the Hokage asked as Naruto just smirked.

"You're the Hokage and someone new to the village that is willing to join its ninja forces just so happens to find an available space with a recent undermanned team. Since it's a ninja issue the council have no say and I doubt the clan heads will pick up too much of a fuss." Naruto said as Hiruzen also grew a smirk seeing how the problem was easily solved thanks to a simple solution being given by Naruto.

"Indeed you are right, will you accept this idea Brunestud-san?" asked Hiruzen pulling out another headband only to find the tall blonde asleep on her feet a small bubble coming from her nose. "Is she sleeping?" the Hokage asked only for the bubble to pop ad Arcueid to put on a shocked face.

"Ah I fell asleep." she said as everyone sweat dropped at her answering the question without realizing.

"Arcueid...Jiji is offering you a headband to be a ninja so you came come with me and Saber on missions okay." Naruto said almost chuckling at her behaviour thinking Shikamaru would love to learn how to fall asleep on his feet.

"Oh okay thanks old man, I won't let you down." she said with a small salute taking the headband making Hiruzen smile thinking this Arcueid was a little like Naruto when he was much younger and he spent time with him.

"Good wear it proudly Brunestud-san, and look after Naruto-kun, if he found you on his first mission that means he will only attract all sorts of things." the Hokage said as Arcueid nodded picking up Naruto under his arms and hugging his head to her chest.

"I will, Naruto-kun is such a nice boy so I'll look after him, plus Len seems to like him already." she said making both the boy, old man ad cat blush for their own reasons. When she let him down Hiruzen was smirking thinking what kind of book Jiraiya could write if he found Naruto which did remind him that he should be meeting with the man pretty soon.

"Take care all three of you, and do your best out there." he said as the three began leaving before muttering "Lucky blond…oh well back to my book hehehe…" he said giggling as he pulled out an orange book from his desk.

**XBreakX**

"Neh, Naruto-kun is there any way to get a different colour for this cloth; I'm not too fond of black really?" Arcueid asked the blond boy seeing how she had been given a black clothed headband while Saber had here navy blue which she didn't mind as it matched her style of clothing.

"Not really but we might be able to dye it at home if you have an idea of what colour you'd prefer Arcueid." Naruto replied to the girls question walking toward the mission hall. He got there seeing Iruka and the other chunin looking bored with one reading an orange book giggling into it. "Wow it must really be slow today." Naruto muttered getting the two ninja's attention.

"Oh Naruto, your back… I take you solved the mystery mission, and in record time thinking about it." Iruka said seeing the new girl who offered a small wave to the chunin who did the same not usually being greeted as such.

"Yeah, I found little Len here but Jiji already has report but Arcueid here joined our forces and is staying with me and Saber now. Anyway can I get my payment for the mission and a few more missions since I'm going to need funds to feed four people in my house now." Naruto said as Iruka nodded passing him the payslip and five other D-rank scrolls.

"Well looks like you have an all blond team now Naruto, hope the village can handle you all. If you finish these quickly enough I think I might take you for ramen since we can celebrate your new team at Ichirakus." said Iruka hoping that Naruto would be kind to his wallet, Naruto would but the other two were unknown as to how much they'd eat… poor Iruka.

"Sure I'd like that, see you when we are done with these, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said grabbing the scrolls and leaving the room.

Once outside he opened up the first scroll to which Arcueid looked over his shoulder to see the contents "So what are we doing now Naruto-kun, anything fun?" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Just painting a house by the looks of it, but I can send clones that look like us for the mission while we go shopping just in case there's something you'd like to eat." Naruto said as he created several clones that then henge themselves into the other two blondes and sped off toward their mission destinations after Naruto gave them their scrolls.

"Well that's good, painting a house would be so boring, but what we do when we finish shopping I doubt it'll take long?" she questioned tilting her head on his shoulder. Saber meanwhile was getting slightly annoyed with Arcueid's invasion of her master's personal space, Len she could understand since the little cat/girl clearly meant no harm. But it was Arcueid's power that really bothered her most.

"..er…Saber." Naruto's voice called breaking the knight from her thoughts only to see Naruto, Len and Arcueid giving her a funny look "Are you alright you were spaceing out a bit?" he asked wondering what was on the servants mind.

"Oh nothing master, just idle thoughts, nothing to concern yourself with, but if I may where exactly would we be shopping." Saber asked hoping to divert attention from herself.

"Konoha has a descent shopping district with a lot of different products. Since the land is very fertile and has many different animals living inside it means we don't have to import much produce wise. Some shops are better than others for what's on offer since they may know the farmer or supplier. The only thing we import is fish from water country and high quality metal from Iron or Kumo but mainly Iron since Konoha and Kumo has had an unstable relationship due to an incident a few years back." Naruto said as Saber nodded seeing how Konoha was a little similar to her own lands not really having to import much expect items that were not available to them.

"I see, so to avoid further conflict you seek the country that is likely to not cause problems am I right?" she asked getting a nod.

"Iron Country is neutral in the affairs of the shinobi village so there is no problem in selling their metal to us the only problem is the amount of time it takes for the iron to arrive here. If we ever improve our relations with Kumo we would be likely to begin importing from them too. Have you dealt with a countries structure of imports and exports before Saber?" the knight nodded her head at the question.

"Indeed I have master, in my lands I had an important job to do so I made sure that proper action was taken to care for the country. But it's not only the land you need to worry about." she said as Naruto decided to continue for her.

"It's also the people inside, yes that is a bit of a problem in Konoha but I doubt that will last long now." Naruto said considering that since he was technically a clan head now Hiruzen may ask him to attend council meeting to which he had plans to put a stop to some of the civilians councils power.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arcueid looking confused and Naruto swore there was a pair of cat ears on her head but that was impossible right?

"Oh nothing Arcueid, just a little discussion over the village's infrastructure, but enough about that let's get our food and maybe think of something fun to do, maybe a bit of training." Naruto said as he felt Arcueid squeeze him against her chest from behind.

"Yay~ I'm sure that'll be great Naruto-kun." she said making the boy go red in the cheeks feeling the girl's developed body against his back.

"Y-Yeah I guess it will." he stuttered hearing Kyuubi laughing to herself in his head over how well she and Arcueid would get on as friends.

"Will it be alright if I train with you as well master?" Saber asked sending a small glare to Arcueid who took no notice at all, but Len did take not of it for later.

The team moved to one of the available training grounds and Naruto took Len from his head and placed her on a nearby stone to which she shifted back into her human form and placed her hands on her lap and sat preparing to get a grasp of her new friend's abilities.

The three stood opposite each other in the field, Saber drawing her inivisible sword and grasping it with both hands, Naruto took out his sai and ninjatou in each hand crossing them over his chest and Arcueid looked very relaxed, not even taking a stance.

"Arcueid-san, why do you not take a stance, if you don't you may end up getting injured in this spar." Saber asked as her clothes glowed before she stood in her full amour, the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Never really had to take a stance in battle, I just do what comes naturally." she said as Saber was unsure if she could actually strike the girl now seeing as she was unarmed, her honour would prevent her from doing so.

"So you are strong if people don't make you take a stance, care to let me find out if I am?" Naruto asked rushing forward twirling the blades in hand and thrusting his sai forward. Arcueid moved her body to the side as if he was moving in slow motion before grabbing his arm and throwing Naruto to the side and Naruto was not surprised by the strength she put into the throw. He spun in the air, righting himself so that his feet pressed against a nearby tree, looked as though having his limbs reinforced was a useful idea for the start of the spar.

Focusing he pushed against the tree breaking the bark as he sped forward and shooting toward Arcueid again. The blond then felt his senses signal danger so brought his blades to his side to block the invisible blade swung by Saber seeing as his focus of Arcueid had left him open to attack. "Remember that there are two opponents here master" she advised as she pushed him away with her powerful strength.

Naruto skidded against the ground even with reinforced arms, Saber was no push over add the fact he couldn't tell her blade's shape and size made it a bit troublesome for him to deal with. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Naruto muttered as he flipped on his feet to stop his momentum. Coming to a stop he created a clone and sent it to attack Arcueid while he charged at Saber.

"Let us see how far you skills go master." Saber said charging as well while Arcueid played with her clone… literally. Naruto and Saber exchanged blows but it was clear to him that Saber was much better than him; he was pretty much on the defensive in the battle and getting small cuts on his outfit as she made it past his guard.

'_Guess I'll have to use alternate methods.'_ Naruto thought as he channelled wind chakra into his blades making the both shaper and also extending their range, switching the sai to a back handed grip e swung his arm out and Saber blocked with her sword only when she did she felt her armour get cut and spotted that something had indeed cut into it. "Ninja's are known to be tricky Saber." Naruto said grinning swinging his ninjatou and catching Saber while distracted but she wasn't classed as a master of blades for nothing as after only just cutting into her gauntlets armour she parried his sai and swung her blade out at him knocking him back right into the path of his clone thrown by Arcueid.

The clone puffed away giving Naruto the memories of Arcueid messing with the clone but showing him that she was much stronger dealing with the reinforced clone by the blows she dealt it which would no doubt snap a normal person in two no problem, how fortunate it was that Naruto was a durable blond.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was left holding his side having felt a new bruise rapidly forming from the blow Saber gave him when she knocked him away with what he presumed was the flat of her blade. "Oww, oww, oww god damn do you two hit hard." Naruto groaned getting to his feet and shrugging off the pain for now.

"A servant is trained for combat master, very few magus can ever hope to fight us on a level field. Although I am surprised you were able to lay a hit on my armour, seems as though the winds aid you swords as well." Saber said readying her blade again.

"That was great, Naruto-kun can I have more yous to fight their pretty fun to mess around with." said Arcueid happily, again Naruto felt like he saw a pair of cat ears but also a cat tail wagging happily behind her, he'd need glasses if this kept up.

Naruto created 10 clones for his re-entrance to the battle, each were reinforced and had their blades channelling wind chakra to help their odds. The resulting battle didn't last long as Saber seemed adept at dealing with multiple foes at once and now that she had seen that Naruto could extend his reach adjusted her technique to battle them. Arcueid meanwhile was decimating the clone, none of them really managing to get a descent hit on her and if they did it healed faster than even he could regenerate. Arcueid at the end had simply flexed her hand out and cut through the clones in an instant while Saber cut all of the clones down. When the smoke had cleared Naruto was laying on his back, a little tired of his heavy spar with his new teammates and friends_. 'I guess this shows me I still have plenty room to improve in fighting and kenjutsu. I doubt using ninjutsu would have made much difference to either of them as Saber's blade is something powerful and Arcueid… they just wouldn't work on her.' _he thought as Saber came over ffering her gauntleted hand.

"You strike hard master, quick and fierce but it leaves you open too many times and try to cut down the amount of power to those blades if one were to look it becomes obvious that you can extend you range. Your tactics could use some work but all in all not a bad effort I look forward to training again." she smiled as he got to his feet and Len walked over offering a small rag to wipe his face now covered in sweat.

"You need to adjust the two powers in your body better alongside that deeper power I sensed in you. If they don't mix well then you battle output will weaken and you don't want that. I'd suggest working on your flexibility a bit more so you can get out of close situations more also thanks for this, been a while since I unwinded even before I was captured. So thanks Naruto-kun." she said hugging the small boy affectionately.

"Thanks Arcueid, Saber I'll take you advise on and try and improve for next time, let's check back at the mission hall to see if the clones have finished their jobs before we get out groceries and head out to meet Iruka-sensei for ramen, I got to tell you though, Ichiraku make better ramen than I can at the moment so I hope you are hungry." he said as Arcueid put the blushing boy down and Len walked by his side as they made their way back to the village. Both girls smiled at how king Naruto was as they walked back to the mission hall where Iruka had a small chill go up his spine.

**XBreakX**

Turns out that Iruka had clearly underestimated the two girls accompanying Naruto to their meal at Ichiraku's due to the fact that even though Naruto had only eaten a single bowl, Saber and Arcueid had managed to drain his wallet of his weekly wages. Never in his short life would he believe that there was someone who could eat as much as Naruto did and not be affected by it since Saber kept wolfing down her noodles like a wild beast of sorts.

Tearing his weeping eyes away from his wallet he looked to the two new blondes by his surrogate little brother. Saber; he only briefly got to know when she had been summoned that night but he could tell that she would definitely look after Naruto and watch over him in case he bit off more than he could chew. She had an air of experience about he that he regularly wouldn't expect for someone who looked rather young, then again Saber was a summoned spirit so he guessed she could be a little different from other girls from the village in kunoichi careers or… fangirls (shudder) those girls made most teachers shudder.

Turning his head he saw that Naruto was now chatting with Arcueid a girl who had a small child-like quality to her that matched up with Naruto well. He knew Naruto didn't have the best of childhoods and he hadn't been the nicest of teachers when they first met but as years rolled on he took a shine to the ball of light that was Naruto. Arcueid had a charming quality about her but still had an air of experience like Saber.

He only wished that Naruto had warned him about how much they could eat so he could have set a limit on the number of bowls they could eat at the stand. Teuchi across the counter was smiling proudly at the money Naruto brought for him with his new friends, any friend that ate as much as Naruto was always a good thing and Saber had clearly seemed friendly since his daughter Ayame was talking about how they made noodles making the girls stomach growl more.

"Naruto… I'm banning you from making me pay for meals anywhere from now on." Iruka said as Saber ordered a new bowl for herself, his eyes twitching as Saber just kept eating.

"No need to be like that Iruka-sensei, I just forgot to tell you the rate Saber eats since I've not known her too long and Arcueid has been asleep for some time. Besides Len would be upset if my friends ans she couldn't get to know my sensei more, isn't that right?" Naruto said as Len glanced at Iruka, her eyes meeting his, tilting her head giving a small 'meow'.

Iruka sighed as he reached over to pet the little black cat "Using a cute cat like that is evil Naruto." Iruka said as Naruto and Arcueid laughed a little.

"A little evil can go a long way. But Len is too adorable so I'll need her help from time to time no doubt, plus I like her, she's very friendly." Naruto said as Len rubbed her cheek against his face affectionately.

"That she is a right side better than Tora… I pity all those new genin now" Iruka said remembering the times he got stuck chasing the cat of the fire daimyo's wife, so many scratches. Naruto's cat however was much nicer and tamer; she had been sat on Naruto's head the entire time apparently very comfily too seeing how she seemed to snuggle into his hair.

"I'm good with most animals and I doubt Tora will be too much trouble Iruka-sensei." Naruto said pulling out his own wallet and leaving some notes for Saber's food which Iruka wouldn't be able to pay for. "Anyway thanks for tonight Iruka-sensei, I'm glad you got to meet my new friends a little more and I'll see you tomorrow at the mission hall okay." Naruto said getting down from his stool.

"Ah okay Naruto, get a good night's sleep so you'll be ready for your chor- I mean missions" Iruka chuckled knowing that D-rank missions were glorified chores to establish teamwork and a way that the civilian council would be able to complain less.

"Yeah, yeah I know, till next time Ossan, Ayame-chan" Naruto waved to the chef and his daughter who waved happily.

"See you soon Naruto-kun, feel free to bring your friends back here soon." Ayame said having had a nice chat with Saber.

"I hope it's real soon, the ramen was really yummy." Arcueid said having thoroughly enjoyed her meal at the ramen stand, she could see why Naruto probably liked it, but his cooking might have been a little better, as long as he didn't use garlic in anything.

"Thank you for the meal." Saber said bowing respectfully "It was most delectable for my master an I and I look forward to talking with you some more Ayame-san" Saber then turned to follow her two companions.

"They're really nice, a good couple of girls Naruto found there, good eaters too we made a good amount tonight." Teuchi said while Iruka cried anime tears knowing it was mostly his money used for the meal. One ramen eater was enough for his wallet but now there was three.

"I'll be broke if Naruto doesn't pay for them all the time." The chunin wept as Ayame patted is head.

"Don't worry Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun is cooking for them already from what Saber-san told me. I'm glad we got him that cooking book a few years ago, it's good to see he has some culinary skill now. Even more that he's cooking for those two, it's cute really." Ayama giggled seeing how both girls looked older but neither looked like they had any cooking talent if he was honest.

"Well my wallet goes out to him then, feeding those two will be something that's for sure. I neve thought a girl would eat that much in one sitting and with a little less grace than expected from a girl as nice looking as her." He muttred as he felt Ayame scrtch her fingers across his scalp.

"So does Iruka-kun have a crush on Naruto's new friend?" Ayamae asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ehehe… Ayame-chan, your nails are digging in." Iruka chuckled nervously as he hoped the waitress wouldn't maim him for his comment as the two had been on a couple of dates without Naruto knowing just so he wouldn't be put in the middle if there ws a fallout.

"I have no idea what you mean Iruka-kun, I'm merely massaging your head which is apparently full of images of other nice looking girls." Ayame still had a smile on her face but it unnerved Iruka who looked to her father who had a look that said 'Sorry but you're on your own' Iruka only hoped he could convince the girl that he didn't mean anything by his words.

**XBreakX**

As the day drew to a close the group of four made it back to the Namikaze mansion without much fuss aside from a few curious glances over the group of blades walking through the street. It seemed as though his change in clothing had for the moment confused the villagers who usually sneered at him, although with Len on his head sitting comfortably it may have drew their eyes away from his face.

Pushing the gates open and letting the girls in he closed the gates behind him and activated the barrier surrounding the compound, similar to a boundary field it would let him know if someone had sneaked into his home, only incredibly skilled masters of stealth would be able to sneak by unnoticed but then there was Saber, Arcueid and himself to deal with so it would be fine.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, can I try out the natural hot spring that's in the back end of the house tonight?" Arcueid asked as Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Where did you find the hotspring, I thought this place didn't have one." He said a little confused over what the blonde was asking.

"I found it a little before we left, to be honest I was looking for the bathroom so I could wash up." She admitted a little bashfully.

"Oh well in that case go ahead Arcueid. Saber you can join her if you want to I'll just take a bath and wasp Len too" Naruto said as Arcueid gave a nod smiling and began dragging Saber along.

"Come on Saber time to try out the hotspring all for ourselves." Arcueid said gleefully as Saber looked a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"W-wait Arcueid-san, I have to remain by master's side so that I don't leave him unprotected." she said trying to get out of the girls grip which was very difficult due to the amount of strength Arcueid had.

"He'll be fine, Naruto-kun has Len with him plus unless you want to see him naked with me and you naked as well in the same place then you can't be next to him." Arcueid was still met with resistance from the female knight.

"Master doesn't need to concern himself with my body, it's for protecting him only nothing more Arcueid-san." Arcueid puffed her cheeks at how stubborn the girl was being.

"Moh Saber, don't be such a fuddly girl just come with me to the springs, I betya never even tried them before have ya?" Saber hearing the girl slowly shook her head and was honestly a little curious to what all the fuss was about. Back in her land she was used to a simple bath before placing all her armour upon herself in preparation for maintaining her image. Have time to truly relax in a bath was a rare luxury for her honestly.

"I…I guess I could try it to see what it is like." Saber muttered as Arcueid pulled harder on her arm now with little resistance into the changing room so they could strip off and enter the warm spring.

As they undressed Saber couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious as she had not really shared a bath with another woman aside from one that she viewed as a sister but that brought up some bad memories for her. There was also the fact that Arcueid clearly had a more feminine body than she did and she tried not to stare at her chest too much before looking down at her own, how she cursed that stupid bearded man for forcing her to never truly grow in her time.

Once undressed Saber and Arcueid entered the bath, Saber admittedly a little more tentatively due to never trying it before. But once she had placed her leg in she was all too happy to enter the bath and lay her back against the edge letting the warm water sooth her muscles. "So Saber since Naruto-kun isn't here, care to tell me who you really are?" Arcueid asked the girls resting her head against the edge of the spring.

"No I cannot reveal who I am Arcueid-san, it is too risky to reveal who I am at the moment, one can never tell who is watching or listening for that matter." Saber said knowing that her true name would possibly lead to other learning of her weaknesses as a spirit.

"Oh right, fair enough then I was curious though. Any chance of a clue then?" Arcueid asked dunking her head for a moment before coming out and brushing her hair out her eyes.

"I'm afraid that in not possible either any clue is dangerous even my blades name could reveal the secret of my name." Saber following her lead released her hair from its braid and dunked her head in the warm water before swishing it around so it wouldn't stick on her face.

"Wow Saber-san, your hair is nice, reminds me a little of mine when it was longer." Arcueid rubbed her hand at the end length of her hair missing her original length and knowing it would be unable to grow back anytime soon.

"My hair is something I enjoy taking care of since it was one of the few times I felt like the true me instead of what I was supposed to be." Saber said a little bitter at remembering what the old bearded man had forced her into on her father's deathbed.

"And what were you supposed to be Saber-san?" Arcueid asked curiously to the gil a little intrigued to what had annoyed the girl.

"No, it's nothing just recalling an insufferable man from my past is all. But in short I was at a time forced to be something I could never be, an illusion to many around me bar a few choice companions." How she missed her knights but then again even they fell at the hands of her weakness during the shame of her greatest knight.

"Meh, I'm sure you'll tell Naruto-kun all about it one way or another Saber-san after all he is your master." Arcueid giggled seeing how Naruto a younger boy was in charge of Saber who was much stronger and wiser than him, then again so was she… stronger at least, plus he could cook too.

"Perhaps, but I hold no doubts that won't come for a while. But are you willing to share your own past since you have asked of mine Arcueid-san?" the knight returned to the blonde who tilted her head before giving a small smile.

"I will when you do Saber-san just to be fair, now can you help me wash my back Saber-san?" Arcueid asked getting out the spring and sitting on the stool her back exposed to Saber who nodded existing and grabbing a cloth, lathering it up for washing.

'_It seems that Arcueid-san will be nice partner with master, she is at least friendly but I still find myself curious to her level of strength despite not being a servant like myself, and there were a couple other traces of servants in the village as we travelled through it seemed. I'll need to inform master of that soon so he can be aware of that… probably after breakfast tomorrow.'_ Saber thought as she rubbed Arcueid's back with a slight hint of envy seeing her curves.

**XBreakX**

'_Strange really, it seems as though there is a little less hostility with Saber and Arcueid now, must be girls bonding easily with each other like Mikoto talks about. What do you think Kyuubi-chan?_' Naruto asked his friend indie his seal.

"**Well both likely have interesting pasts but will be unwilling to reveal anything right now but mainly spending the day together and seeing how the spar between you and Arcueid didn't end in bloodshed Saber probably saw that there was no real danger for her being around you. But when do I get to meet them Naruto-kun I wanna meet my new housemates alongside the cute little Len-chan."** Naruto could literally feel the pout on the Bijuu's face making him smile at how childlike she could be not matching her age. Not that he minded that however since her usually personality was what made her so loveable, similar to Arcueid.

'_Soon Kyuubi-chan, soon I'll speak with them after breakfast tomorrow so that we can get it out of the way. Just don't start conspiring with Arcueid to tease me more; I know you'll try it.'_ Naruto's words came out in a slight accusing way.

"**Why Naruto-kun I have no idea what you mean, I just want to have a small chat with the new girls in your life that make you blush like Sakura-chan does when your around her and her mother."** Kyuubi enjoyed feeling that Naruto's face flushed in the bath while he washed Len still thankfully in cat form.

'_Keep that up and no more back rubs like I did when you were in your fox form Kyuubi-chan.'_ Naruto's threat earned a gasp as when Kyuubi was in her fox form he at times helped her or him as he thought at the time to relax by rubbed her back and massageing it throygh her soft fur making her pur in relaxation back then.

"**No fair Naruto-kun, now that I'm back in my human form my backs been aching more. I'll be good I promise**." Came Kyuubi's response not wanting to lose any massage time from Naruto who worked out all the kinks in her back when she was in fox form so now in her human form would be even better. She was still curious why she never thought to shift into her female form sooner around Naruto… probably the seal or something.

**XChapter EndX**

**Happy New year everybody, I hope you all had a good time over the holidays and here's my first update of the New Year. I hope you're all looking to a good year of Fics since I already am and it's only the 6****th****.**

**As you know pokemaster12 has set a number of challenges over the Christmas period and I have said I'd take his to love ru challenge and I'm currently working through my first real chapter for that one since he wrote the first one.**

**I will try to update a few of my other stories soon since I am working a couple of chapters at the moment and I still need to get back into my groove of writing again for 2012. But with my new lenova laptop should be fine.**

**I'm hoping my friend will put up his first chapter of the vocaloid fanfic soon. It's his first fic ever and he's putting a lot of work into due to the fac there is no continuity in the world of vocaloid, it's really dark though from what I have heard, not my cup of pepsi but hey I like harem stories like many of us do.**

**Also yes there are a few other masters in Konoha with a few other servants in the mix and my own servants hopefully apprearing soon. **

**Next chapter will be other missions with the new all blonde team as well as everyone meeting kyuubi with Naruto. I hope you all like how I have done the personalities of the characters so far. Obviously without the full use of the thris magic the grail war isn't too much of an issue since the servants call upon the abundant energy in the ninja world to help sustain them. Also the dream cycles will begin next chapter and will continue as more servants get added to the mix of it all.**

**Until next time, Bye**


End file.
